Fetish: Pregnancy
by ryannoels18
Summary: Brittany and Santana share a fetish no one but them knows about: getting Santana pregnant and keeping her that way. G!p
1. The Beginning

Future!Brittana make a huge family together. Preference for g!p!Brittany, but either girl is fine. Definitely want Brittany to be supporting the family, g!p or not (maybe FF2 goes viral and she works that into a talkshow dealio or something, whatever, it's Brittany. Bitch)

I just want a fic where Brittany and Santana love each other and they want a big family to share in the love. Can be them working on Kid #1 or Kid #10, idc, as long as there is an emphasis on them working towards a conventionally overlarge brood, and possibly with some side story about raising said family in an angst-free fluff environment.

But mostly baby!making creampie porn.

Bonus points if their first born is Sugar.

DW - Kink and sweetness. Pretty open to most stuff, but nothing overly degrading.

DNW - vore, scat, bugcock, your basic hardkinks

* * *

It was safe to say Brittany Susan Pierce had a fetish.

She loved dancing and because of that she managed to become one of the top chorographers in the country and soon was starring as a judge for some of the most watched danced programs in the nation. Then her ability to talk to people landed her a top spot as the nation's favorite talk show host with the number one daytime program for almost a decade.

Brittany Pierce loved all things and if you were to ask her she would tell you what she loved, but she would leave out one specific aspect her life.

Something no one, but her wife, kids, and lose friends and family knew. Something that wasn't privy to America's eyes or anyone else's unless you were a part of the Pierce-Lopez inner circle.

You see Brittany was obsessed with her wife. Sure that wouldn't be to shocking considering her wife was a former supermodel who still had it going on after all these years.

No, what people would be surprised about was that Brittany was particularly obsessed with getting her wife pregnant. It started after they had their first child Sugar, and soon the baby making express was parked in their room and all they could do was reproduce.

If she wasn't at work, or taking care of the kids then she was inside her wife trying for baby number three, then six, then nine, and so on and so on.

She loved watching her beautiful wife grow swollen with her seed just as much as she loved watching her wife dripping with it.

She loved sucking on her wife's swollen nipples drinking up every drop of sweet nectar that pooled out. She loved wrapping her arms around her wife's now full hips knowing that the large bump was her doing. She loved feeling her children kick as the due date got closer and closer.

She loved rushing to the hospital listening to her beautiful wife rant about this was her doing for the fifth or ninth time. Her heart swelled whenever she heard the first cry from the baby she helped bring into this world.

In layman's term she just loved the process of getting her wife pregnant and keeping her that way.

The good thing was that her wife loved it just as much as she did possibly more. They both had high sex drives and would go at it for hours so they knew there was no possible way she could not end up pregnant especially with how much of a load the blonde could drop.

So both of them had a fetish a fetish they indulged in every hour or every minute of every second they could when they were alone.

Whether they were at home, at Brittany's office or her studio, or in the car, at a restaurant, or anywhere else they could get their hands on each other they were going at in the hopes of bringing another baby into this world.

Both of them were in perfect health, and with the money Brittany was making her wife didn't need to work a day in her life ever again. All she needed to do was sit back, take care of the home front, and work on bringing there next little one into the world.

Something she did proudly.

Because there wasn't anything Santana Lopez-Pierce loved more than the feeling of her wife's cum inside her filling her insides.

So yeah Brittany had a fetish, but nobody truly knew that she deliberately set out to get her wife pregnant every second they were together. Nobody knew that if she wasn't thinking about work or the kids that she was thinking about which way she could have her wife that would ensure she ended up pregnant. Nobody, but her wife of course because the same thoughts Brittany had Santana was having as well.

Their friends and family just thought the two had high sex drives which resulted in Santana being pregnant all the time. But that's okay because no one need but them needed to know. They were the perfect match for each other and the blonde wouldn't have changed it any other way.

"Mm San" Brittany moaned watching as the back of her wife's head took her dick with practiced ease.

She would admit it they were all around sex fiends and what sex they could have they did, and did it anywhere and everywhere. Although both of them had agreed after having Sugar that unless she was already pregnant Brittany's dick would only be allowed in the Latinas pussy after she was carrying their next load she would be allowed to stick it anywhere she pleased.

"Here it comes Sanny" Brittany groaned grabbing on the back of her wife's long brunette locks thrusting her well-endowed dick down the back of her wife's throat and spilling her load. They had just found out that the blonde was nominated for another Emmy which like always she was favored to win. And even though Santana wasn't pregnant now there were special occasions she would give the blonde a blow job or let her fuck her ass.

"Mm" Santana moaned one hand gripping the blondes pale thigh another rubbing her own clit.

Neither women liked wearing clothes nor in the privacy of their double locked room did they barely keep socks on let alone actual clothes. It was easier for Brittany to bend Santana over on their dresser or bathroom counter, or even over the end of the bed and fill her up with her next seed if she was already naked. And it was easier for Santana to have Brittany fuck her on her vanity or on the fur carpet with her legs in the air if she was already dripping wet. So as soon as the kids were put to bed and the room was locked they were stripping out of their clothes and fucking each other until the next morning.

"You don't know how bad I missed you and that wet tight cunt of yours" Brittany moaned shooting off her last drop and seconds later she was already growing harder.

You see Brittany was considered a freak of nature not just because she was a women with an9 ½ inch dick, but also because she was always hard, and could stay hard for hours sometimes days if she wanted it enough.

As soon as she dropped a load she was ready and roaring to drop another and another and another. This provided much pleasure for both of them in the past and in the future as well.

Another thing that was surprising about the couple was Santana. Even though she was pregnant nine times resulting in twelve kids she still managed to stay tight. Hell Brittany could fit her fist in her wife's vagina at any time for as long as she wanted and no matter what her wife would still be tight, wet, and hot minutes later.

"If I remember correctly it was only a couple of hours ago when you had me spread eagle on your desk" Santana grinned rising off her knees and straddling her wife.

"You know one time is never enough for me" Brittany mumbled sucking on her wife's swollen nipples urging for that sweet nectar she had become addicted too to come out. Hell fucking her ten times a day wasn't enough.

Santana was breast feeding and any time their new baby boy wasn't suckling on his mom then Brittany was there to take her place. The blonde loved the sweet taste of her women's milk and would drink it like water if she could.

"Shit" Santana hissed arching her back so her wife could take more. Brittany tweaked the other nipple causing both of them to start leaking. She could still remember the first time she let the blonde suck on her engorged breast and how hard she came that night as she was milked by her wife. It's still one of the hottest memories she had of them together right up there with the time the blonde fucked her in the ass while their vibrating dildo models from the girl's dick hummed in her pussy.

"Baby you taste so good" Brittany moaned drinking it all up. The blonde was just obsessed with her wife's milk. Hell she probably drunk it more than her actual son did and Santana often had to pump twice as much just to sate her wife's taste. Hell there was some nights she would directly pour it on her women's sex and ravish her sweet milky cunt till the sun came up.

"I'm ready for you Britt" Santana moaned grinding her sex against her the blonde's hard girth. Sure they just had sex hours ago, but it was never enough. No matter how many times they did it or how many times she came, she would always feel empty without her wife's large meat buried deep inside her cunt.

Brittany was the exact same way. She was constantly fighting off the extreme sexual thoughts she had on a daily basis. She could barely go a second without thinking about having her wife and painting her insides with her seed. She needed to be inside Santana's deliciously hot cunt or she would go insane. So sure she may have been pounding her length into her wife just hours ago, but she was like an addict and just being out of her wife for a couple of seconds was enough for her to go into withdrawals.

Being the loving wife she was the blonde quickly flipped her wife on her back and plunged every inch of her hard dick in the deep depths of the Latinas wet cunt causing both of them scream out in pleasure.

"Oh god baby" Santana moaned her arms and legs wrapped tight around her wife. There was no better feeling then the blonde's large cock buried deep inside filling her up. There was some days she thought she might die if she didn't have her wife inside her and those days resulted in the kids at their grandparents while their mommy and momma ravished each other.

"So tight" Brittany growled suckling the Latinas dripping nipples. She almost didn't want to move, but she had a purpose and that purpose was filling her wife up with so much cum that she was sure to pop up another Brittana baby in 9 months.

"Babe please" Santana urged moving her hips searching for some sort of friction. She had waited hours for this feeling and she refused to wait another second longer.

"Mm" Brittany smirked knowing what her beautiful Latina wanted and she always made sure that whatever the women desired she got especially if it was a load of her sperm.

So without further ado she gripped her wife's ankles spreading her legs apart and sunk a little deeper in the women's hot depths.

"God Brit!" Santana screamed as the blonde thrusted her hips back and forth in a punishing, but pleasurable force.

"Take it babe" Brittany groaned watching as her dick pounded her wife's slippery cunt her swollen lips sucking back and forth on her large meat. She fell on her hands pushing the Latinas hips up at an angle so she slipped deeper reaching that she knew would have her wife screaming her name.

"Fuck!" Santana clenched as her g-spot was relentlessly stabbed by the blonde's large tip sending her into an orgasm one of many she expected to get tonight.

"Already baby" Brittany smirked not slowing her thrust as she felt the Latina walls clench tightly around her before a gush of liquid tried to drown out her cock, but Brittany was determined. To her Santana's cum was just extra lubricant that made it easier for her to slip in and out of her wife and it spurred her on to keep the love of her life cumming and cumming hard.

"Holy shit" Santana cried as she was rocked into another orgasm. Before she knew it she was on her hands and knees fisting the silk sheets as the blondes dick pounded inside her from behind.

She smirked at the fact that the bed was still rattling even after they had bolted and screwed it into the floor it still was squeaking and slamming against the walls. Luckily their room was all the way in the back and they had made sure to soundproof every inch of it after having Sugar.

"That's right baby take daddy's big cock" Brittany commanded slapping her wife's perky ass drawing a moan from her.

"Whose cunt is this baby?" the blonde asked painting her wife's ass red with her swats.

Santana could do nothing but mumble her answer as the pleasure from the blonde's hard dick and the heat from her ass sent her into another mind blowing orgasm.

"I asked you a questioned Santana!" Brittany yelled not afraid to scream. "Whose ass is this!?" she screamed emphasizing each word with a hard thrust.

"Yours!" Santana scream clawing at the sheets as her body quivered from another climax begging for more.

"That's right" Brittany grinned. "Mine" she moaned finally letting herself feel the immensurable pleasure of her wife's tight cunt and the soaking grip it had on her shaft. Ten seconds later she was balls deep inside and spilling her seed as both of them cried out to the heavens.

"Thank you" Santana moaned around her orgasm as her wife filled her up with her cum. The blondes cum has some weird psychological effect on her to the point that she couldn't even sleep without the blonde inside her or her load. Hell whenever the blonde had to go out of town for work she would barely get a wink of sleep and if she did it was after fucking herself with the modeled dildo, hours of phone sex, and after watching the countless sex tapes they had made with one another.

"You welcome baby" Brittany moaned making sure every drop was deep inside her before pulling out. She kneeled behind her wife was as the Latina did everything to try to keep the blondes seed inside her cunt, but there was only so much it could hold before some dripped out on the sheets, but like always she gave her points for trying.

"So good" Santana moaned flipping on her back and placing her legs around the blonde's neck to give her a better look. The blonde licked her lips staring up into the Latinas wet cunt as it desperately closed to keep her seed it. She slipped her tongue out and took a swipe along her women's nude lips moaning from the taste of each other.

"Baby no" Santana groaned feelings the blonde tongue greedily try to force its way into her cunt. She probably wasn't much of a help as she grinded on said women's face smearing her seed around gasping every time her hard clit brushed against the women's nose.

"Don't get to relax babe we are far from over" Brittany mumbled against her cream colored pussy pointing to her already hard dick. Like she said all it took was a couple of seconds and Brittany Jr. was ready and roaring.

"Come show me big daddy" Santana smirked using the blonde's nickname.

"Oh I will lil' mama" Brittany laughed grabbing the Latina and sliding her down the length of her body and back on her dick.

Hours later they were both passed out once again covered in each other's cum before the Latina was graciously awaken with her wife thick cock plunging deep inside her before the call of being parents to twelve children and counting took them away from each other for the day.

Something they did with glee because though they loved sex and everything that came with it they loved their children more. So soon they were both showered and getting ready for the daily activities their lives consisted of all with the promise that by tonight they would be in the same position as every other night.

Both of them naked, sweaty, and fucking the daily lights out of each other till the Latina was pregnant and even then there was no stopping them.

Because though Brittany loved a horny Santana she loved a horny pregnant Santana even more.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ **Going through my documents and I found a story I finished but never uploaded it hope you liked it. Thinking of adding on to it as a couple of one-shot series. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Christmas

**Fetish: Christmas**

* * *

Christmas in the Pierce-Lopez home was always an event you had to see to believe. As a kid Santana loved Christmas. She would spend the whole month singing carols at the top of her longs, binging on hot chocolate and cookies and spending her time watching every classic film dedicated to the holiday possible. She would even spend hours working on her Christmas list to Santa and demanded that her English teacher proof-read it before it was mailed out.

No one expected her of all people to be Christmas obsessed. Many people would thought her wife would be seeing how she was the blonde of the family or Rachel at the very least. But the truth was that Rachel's obsessiveness came nothing close to the Latinas when it came to Christmas; and now that she had kids she was dedicated to teaching them the same love that she had, and that couldn't be done in LA of all places.

When she was a kid Christmas in Ohio meant waking up to a white blanket of snow on the ground. Making snow angels and having snowball fights with the neighborhood kids. It meant being happy that school was out and having to bundle up in her favorite coat and scarf just to keep from getting sick. It meant her mom having to nurse her back to health because every year she still managed to forget to said favorite coat and scarf and ended up sick.

Don't get her wrong she loved LA. Its where all her family and friends live, and she loved the fact that every day was perfect beach weather, but it was no place for Christmas. So after Sugar was born Santana and Brittany decided that starting after thanksgiving they would head to their winter cabin in Ohio so the kids got the chance to experience a white Christmas.

So Santana would spend the whole month of December decorating the cabin well it was more like a mansion, but they still called it a cabin since it was out in the woods. She would have the house smelling like a mixture of pines, cookies, and scented candles as Christmas carols played on repeat in damn near every room. She put up Christmas trees in every room and even small ones in the kid's room and would spend a whole weekend decorating and lighting them.

The fireplace would roar as the kids roasted marshmallows and drank hot chocolate after a long day of playing out in the snow. The house would be lit with thousands of Christmas lights and displays inside and out. Brittany would even take off work for the whole month and spend it with her family binging on Christmas films, shows, and candy. It had become a family tradition to the point that even the Fabary-Berrys had joined in on the fun renting out their own cabin just down the street from them.

Christmas in their household was a spectacle. The food, the music, the laughter and joy from the kids to the sweet kisses and moments the two parents would show each other once their kids were safely and quietly put to bed. It was a night full of love and traditions including the one they were Brittany would dress up like Santa Clause for the kids who were too excited to realize that it was actually her in the suit.

They had been doing it since Sugar was born and it was a Pierce-Lopez tradition that the two planned to keep up with until they were old and gray. She would dress up right before the kids had to go telling them stories of how she was Santa's little helpers and how the real Santa was at the north pole getting ready. She would do this until all the kids were sleep and tucked away for the night. Brittany didn't see why she had to dress up like Santa, but if her wife wanted her to put on the fat red suit, heavy oversized boots, and a scratchy white beard to stuff the tree and stockings with gifts she would. Plus they always ended up playing 'Lost Mrs. Clause' afterwards so it was more than worth it.

"Britt be quiet before you waked the kids" Santana whispered as they carried in bags of gifts. Sugar was old enough to not believe in Santa, but her other kids were still believers and she wanted to keep that going for as long as possible. Which meant quietly assembling bikes, toys, and gifts in the middle of the night before her kids woke up.

"Sorry" Brittany hissed looking at her slightly bruised thumb after accidently nicking it with a screwdriver. God she fucking hated these toys. Not only were they a bitch to assemble, but they were a pain to step on after one of the kids left them out. This was probably the twentieth toy she had to screw together, patch up, or put batteries in and there was still plenty left to go.

Don't get her wrong she loved all her kids, but the only time she wished she didn't have such a large load of children is when she had to sit and risk losing her fingers just to put some toys together. But she knew it would be worth it once she saw the joy on her kids face in the morning of course after getting Santana to kiss her bo-bos for her.

"Here baby" Santana smiled walking up to the frustrated blonde and passing her some egg nog of course this batch being the one that was spiked. They had been up for two hours and still had plenty of things to do. Their kids had a wide range of interest and likes which meant painful hours of not only trying to make sure they got their kids what they wanted, but also were able to hide it before one of the little sneaks found it.

"Thanks babe"

"You almost done with that?" Santana asked rubbing her overly pregnant stomach walking over to the couch although Brittany saw it as more of a waddle but she wasn't dumb enough to say it out loud especially since she liked her dick to still be attached to her by Christmas morning.

"Yeah" the blonde muttered cursing at the damn plastic contraption. "Have I mentioned how much I fucking hate these things" she hissed.

"Every Christmas and birthday" Santana laughed doing her part and wrapping up the mountain of clothes and shoes they bought. Since Santana was almost six months pregnant with twins there wasn't much she could do without straining her back so the deal was that she would do the wrapping while Brittany did the assembling. She was actually happy that she was pregnant and had a good excuse this year because she hated those toys too. It was like the makers got some sick joy out of making them damn near impossible to put together, and the instructions didn't help at all. Hell last year she was tempted to just throw the toys out and give all the kids stuffed animals.

"Thank god" Brittany sighed once she finally got the toy to match the picture on the box and for the next couple of hours they easily chatted with each other as they continued to wrap, tape, and in Brittany's case curse until every toy, Barbie doll, game, shoes, clothes, and underwear were wrapped, labeled, and placed under the tree. It took a couple of hours, but they were more than happy with the result, and still had about an hour or two to kill before the kids woke up demanding to see what Santa brought them.

"Mm this is great baby" Brittany slightly slurred sipping on her fourth glass of egg nog. Hell if you asked her she deserved a drink. She had lost feeling in one of her fingers and had several bandages on others.

"Your drunk" Santana giggled cuddling with her wife on the couch as the fire roared the room filling up with a slight cinnamon smell thanks to the special scented logs they bought.

"And your sexy" the blonde replied her lust filled eyes taking in her wife. Santana was absolutely gorgeous even after twelve kids and being pregnant with twins. Her body had filled out quite nicely to accommodate for the extra load. Her boobs were almost double the size they were before and her ass don't even get her started on her ass. Sure the Latina complained about the added weight, swollen feet, and sore back, but to Brittany she was a goddess.

"Aw are you horny babe" Santana smirked knowing how egg nog got her wife growing and thanks to those red pants she had on she could easily see the women's growing arousal.

"I'm always horny for you" she promised bending down and to suck at her wife's neck. If there was one thing Santana was other than always pregnant it was the fact that her neck was always covered in hickies thanks to her wife. After years of trying to cover it up with make-up she just said fuck it and now wore them proudly as badges of honor.

"I know it's why I'm in this position now" Santana moaned as the blonde sucked at the spot right behind her ear that always got her wet.

"Well I'm not sorry babe" Brittany smirked rubbing her hands against her wife's stomach. She would never be sorry for putting a baby in there or babies. "Take your pants off" she urged playing with her women's yoga pants that she constantly wore ever since passing her second trimester.

"Loosen that belt" Santana ordered lifting up her hips and sliding her pants off. "You're doing it too slow" she growled seeing the blonde struggle with the costumed belt.

"Well I'm drunk" Brittany whined her length tenting in the knit pants. "Fuck" she muttered.

"Move" the Latina growled straddling her wife and pushing her hands away seconds later having the belt undone and Brittany's dick out. "God you're so big" she muttered playing with her wife's length.

"San please" Brittany begged as soft hands roamed and played with her dick.

"Stay here I want to try something" Santana smiled and moving faster than the blonde had seen her do in months got up and ran towards the kitchen.

"What the fuck?" the blonde questioned in confusion. Here she was pants down to her ankles, dick proud and standing in a Santa hat and beard and her wife just ran out on her. "San!" she yelled catching herself before quieting to down to keep from waking her kids. She heard the sounds of the microwave for a couple of seconds before seeing her wife walk back in the room with a can of whip cream and cup of something.

"Calm down" Santana smirked walking around the couch. She placed the cup of hot chocolate on the floor and carefully fell to her knees a devious and creative smirk on her face as she was face to face with her wife thick white dick.

"Bout time" Brittany muttered. She figured what the whip cream was for, but could care less with what's in the cup especially as her wife pressed down on the can of whip cream and spread it all along her dick.

"Now this is a Christmas treat" San smiled sucking the whip cream that was left on her fingers. Brittany's dick now looked like a delicious Sunday covered in the cream and she happily wrapped her lips around it sucking the blondes cream covered dick in her mouth.

"I love you so much" Brittany hissed staring in awe at the way she swallowed her dick and wisp of whip cream surrounded her mouth. Her stomach was tight as she tried to keep from coming right there as Santana's eyes bore in hers as her dick went further down her wife's throat.

"So good" the Latina mumbled around the large meat the sweat taste of her wife and whip cream mixing in her mouth and down her throat. They had used food before especially stuff like whip cream and chocolate syrup, but Santana had something else up her sleeve that she wanted to try. Something she was sure would have the blonde screaming if she could.

"Yes baby" Brittany moaned placing her hands in the Latinas dark tresses and fucking her throat. The whipped cream was now all over Santana's cheeks, lips, and some falling down her chin as Brittany's large dick worked her mouth. She let her blonde control the space sucking and moaning as she did so and just when she heard the blondes breathe hitch letting her know she would be cumming soon she slapped the blonds hands away and pulled off her dick.

"What the fuck San?" Brittany hissed looking at her wife in confusion. She was seconds away from coming and they didn't have much time before the kids woke up.

"Shut up and enjoy this" Santana smirked ignoring her wife's annoyance and picking up the still warm mug of hot chocolate she heated up in the kitchen.

"Oh I'm sorry baby I didn't realize you were thirsty" the blonde quickly apologized.

"The only thing I'm thirsty for tonight is you're cum" Santana smirked. "This is for you" she informed and once again a look of confusion showing up on her face.

"But I'm not thirs-OH MY FUCKING GOD" Brittany moaned as her wife poured the warm hot chocolate on her dick. She would think it would burn but it was warm enough to be nothing but warm and pleasurable, and now that she was spreading the cool whip cream along her dick the blonde didn't know what to do.

"Don't wake the kids" Santana warned as her wife shook in pleasure taking the tip of her dick in her mouth quickly taking the blonde down as the sweet taste of hot chocolate and whip cream filled her mouth.

"Fuck San" Brittany cried reaching for one of the throw pillows and biting down on it to keep from yelling. God the feeling of the warm hot chocolate, ice cold whip cream, and her wife's mouth had her clawing at the couch. It was all too much and out of instinct she lifted her hips not being able to take it anymore.

"Don't run away from me" Santana growled pulling off her dick with a pop forcefully pushing the blondes hips back into the couch and sucking her in again.

"Oh god" the blonde cried eyes rolled back in her head. She took the onslaught of pleasure for what felt like hours and when her wife poured the rest of the hot chocolate on her and another spread of whip cream she was coming down her wife's throat in seconds.

Santana moaned as the sweet taste of chocolate, whip cream, and her wife's cum filled her throat. She swallowed it down greedily taking it and letting her fill her stomach.

"Fuck" the blonde above her breathlessly her head falling over the coach as sitting there in stunned silence. Her body was wracked with pleasure and her limbs just sagged at her sides as her wife finished cleaning her up.

Once satisfied that she licked off every inch of cream and chocolate Santana slowly got off her knees a satisfied smirk as she peered down at her sex-out wife. Yeah she was definitely going to be doing that again hell after seeing what it did to her wife she might have to make this another Christmas tradition.

"I love you so much" the blonde said her voiced dazed and airy as her wife sat next to her. She took a couple of minutes to catch her breath and get up again before bring her wife in a passionate and thankful kiss. "Lay back" she ordered softly pushing her down on the couch. After what her wife did to her she deserved a couple of orgasms herself. She softly lifted her wife's leg and placed it up on her shoulder comfortably sitting between her legs.

"Baby please" Santana begged feeling her wife's tip brush against her entrance. When she was carrying Aiden and Avery they had to find new positions to have sex that were comfortable due to her protruding belly and out of all of them this was the best. Brittany was able to get as deep as usually did without hurting her wife or the twins a win-win for both.

"I got you" the blonde nodded slowly pushing in her wife. "I love you" she mumbled kissing the inside of her wife's thigh.

"I love you too" Santana moaned her eyes closed in pleasure as Brittany slowly worked in and out of her. These were the moments she loved the most. Sure she loved when they would fuck for hours on end, but her heart always swelled with love and emotion whenever the two would take it slow. Whenever they would calmly and patiently explore every inch of each other until they were tired enough to pass out.

"You feel so good baby. You make me feel so good. I love you to the moon and back" the blonde declared gripping on the Latinas thigh as her loves slicken pussy welcomed her. She spent the next ten minutes making love to her sweet wife giving her two orgasms as she did so and just when she was about to cum and release her load she heard the tired sound of their three year old daughter Cara enter the room.

"What awe you doing to mommy Santa?" the little girl in her asks in her Christmas themed pajamas causing the two them to practically jump out of their skin in panic.

"Fuck" Brittany aka Santa muttered pulling out her wife as she jumped up in fright quickly pulling up her pants.

"Baby what are you doing up?" Santana asked scrambling to cover herself up as Britt turned their back to them.

"I heard noises mommy and thoughts Santa was here, but he's huwting you" she said the tall tale signs of tears in her voice and seconds later that's what exactly what happened.

"Aw baby don't cry" Santana cooed rushing over to her baby and picking her up.

"Why Santa huwting you?" the three year old cried head buried in her mommy's neck. "He's supposed to be nice."

"Baby Santa wasn't hurting me" Santana promised her hands running through their baby girls honey colored locks. She looked at Brittany in panic urging her to do something.

"Yes he was" Cara mumbled.

"No baby he wasn't" Santana replied. "Will you do something" she hissed at her wife.

"Uh...um there-there Cara" Brittany started in her best Santa voice possible. "I wasn't hurting your mommy."

"Then what you doing to her" Cara demanded the famed Lopez glare aimed at the blonde as tears still slipped from her eyes. "You're not supposed to huwt people" she added.

"I know" Brittany nodded. "I and your mommy were…we…I was helping…god…" she stumbled not knowing what she could say to explain what they were doing.

"Baby girl" Santana started rolling her eyes at her sometimes useless wife. "You see Santa's pants got dirty and I was just helping him clean it up" she explained easily rubbing her daughters back.

"Dirty?" the honey blonde repeated pulling away from her mommy's neck to look at her.

"Yeah like when you and your brothers and sisters play and ruin the nice clothes mommy bought you so I make you guys take them off to clean them" Santana said.

"Exactly" Brittany furiously nodded a silent sigh of relief passing through her that was a way better explanation that she could ever come up with.

"You pwomise?" Cara asked looking between the two.

"Yes baby" "Yes" both of them said and for a while they stood in silence as the little girl mulled it over.

"Okay" Cara nodded her tiny eyes wiping at her tears. "Cause if you huwt mommy Santa I'll get momma to beat youw ass" she added to the surprise of both of them.

Santana didn't know if she should be happy her daughter believed her or mad that she just said a curse word while her wife on the other hand was trying her best to not gleam with pride.

"O-okay" the blonde smirked as their little girl glared at her and for a second she was actually afraid of what the three year old could do.

"Let's go get you to bed mama so Santa can finish putting your presents under the tree" Santana said heading upstairs and to the little girls room but no before shooting a quick glare at her better half letting her know that they were going to talk about where their three year old could learn such a phrase.

Brittany shrugged in response although they both knew that she probably learned it from her or one of her friends. She turned around looking at the slight mess of the living room sighing as she remembered how close she was before her daughter interrupted her.

"Oh well" she shrugged walking around the room and cleaning up smirking when she picked up the can of whip cream.

"When you're done cleaning up bring that upstairs so you can finish doing your wifely duties" Santana loudly whispered from the balcony looking down at her wife. She winked at the blonde before heading to their room quickly stripping out her clothes and making herself comfortable on their king sized bed.

Once she put Cara to bed she checked on her other kids and seeing that they were all deep in sleep she was sure they could get a couple of rounds in before they came barging in their room yelling about Santa and gifts.

Brittany quickly cleaned up the rest of the room; taking a page out of her wife's book she quickly heated up her own cup of hot chocolate and grabbed an extra can of whip cream before running up the stairs. Oh yeah this was going to become a new holiday tradition in the Pierce-Lopez household well the hot chocolate and whip cream was their daughter catching them in the act they could do without.

"Get ready for a Christmas miracle baby" the blonde said entering the room quickly getting hard seeing her wife naked with nothing but a Christmas hat on.

"Come here and let me be your ho ho ho tonight" Santana quipped a finger tracing her boobs.

Hours later the two were happily covered in chocolate, whip cream, and cum and before they could rest their exhausted but well sated bodies they heard the pitter patter of their children rushing to their door.

"Mommy! Mommy! Santa came!" the rushed voices of their many children yelled crashing through the doors causing the two to quickly cover themselves up. The ones who didn't fall on the floor were rushing to their board most of them barely able to climb up given its height.

"I heard babies" Santana laughed as the kids struggled.

"Go downstairs and wait for your momma and I get dressed" Brittany grinned as their kids happily made their way out of the room leaping and climbing over each other to be the first one downstairs.

With a quick kiss the two got up and made their way to the bathroom enjoying a quick shower together before heading downstairs to celebrate another Lopez-Pierce tradition and in their opinion the best one of watching their kids open up their presents before ending the morning with a large breakfast.

Yeah Christmas in the Pierce-Lopez household was something you had to see to believe especially if you loved whipped cream.

* * *

 **AN:** I thought this was just going to be a one-shot, but I ended up writing four more chapters for it and plan to have those up later. Anyway please review and let me know what you think!


	3. School Play

**Fetish: School Play:**

* * *

Brittany and Santana loved their kids. All fourteen of them from their oldest Sugar to their newest Diego Jackson Pierce or DJ for short. They would do anything for their kids and if the two weren't together working on the next sibling for the Pierce-Lopez clan they were attending soccer practice, football games, dance recitals, girl scouts and boy scouts meetings and everything in between. Needless to say their lives were dedicated to them and they worked hard give their kids everything they needed.

But just because they were dedicated to their kids and supporting them didn't make them the perfect parents. Sometimes Santana would get upset and yell at them especially if she was pregnant and for sure when was pregnant with twins.

Or when their other set of twins Kayla and Kaden snuck in their room while they had guest over and brought out momma and mommy's favorite toy for everyone to see.

There was even the time Santana forget to pick up Sophia from her ballet recital or the time they went to Disney World and Brittany left Olivia at the tea cups. Or when their son Taylor was being bullied in school and Brittany told him to fight back leading to them being called into the principal's office after Taylor broke the kid's nose.

Or the time they were caught making out by their son Gabriel and his friends while chaperoning a field trip to the science museum with his class. Or when Brittany was left home alone with the kids and somehow had managed to be a ref in a fake wrestling match between her sons Aiden and Avery who of course ended up with Avery having a broken nose and a very pissed off Santana.

And neither one of them would forget the time Brittany had dressed like Santa for Christmas and their baby girl Cara caught Santa with her pants down on top of their mom. They ended up convincing the poor girl who that Santa wasn't hurting Santana and she was just trying to clean his pants.

So yeah they weren't the perfect parents and considered what they were about to do now there was a long list of people ahead of them before they would ever be called that.

The children had all tried out for a local children's play and were cast as different parts except Diego who was barley 6 months only and Taylor who just turned to and was who could barely walk a straight line let alone recite some. Instead they were at their grandparents on Santana's side probably being stuffed and spoiled with every kind of cake and candy you could think of.

And as much as they loved their kids and thought they were the best they couldn't say the same for the other kids in the play. Their kids were perfect and cute while the others could barely remember their lines, and since this was the third time the seen this play in the past week you could say the two were more than bored.

It was barely the second act and their kids weren't set to be back on stage until the third which meant that they had almost an hour of watching other people's snot noised brats fumble through their lines and Santana was sure that one kid just peed on himself…right in the middle of the stage.

"Whose kids are that?" Brittany question a small look of disgust on her face as the plays leaders quickly went to cleaning up the mess and getting the show back on track.

"I don't know, but I'm glad it's not ours" Santana quietly laughed. All her kids were proudly potty trained and if not they wore diapers. "God our kids aren't even going to be on for another hour" she tiredly sighed leaning back in her chair. The kids were reenacting Romeo and Juliet and as cute as it was the first time it had quickly lost its charm especially when one kid yesterday threw up on set and now this. She was bored out of her mind and she was sure she wasn't the only one. Some parents were sleep, while others were concentrating on their phones, and she could have sworn she saw one of them drinking out of a flash a couple of minutes ago.

"I know what we can do" Brittany quietly purred turning her blue eyes on her wife her hand ever so gently touching the inside of the raven-haired girls thigh.

"No Britt" Santana laughed pushing her wife's hand off her. She was adventurous don't get her wrong, but they were at a kids play surrounded by all kinds of people. They might be rich and famous, but even she was sure they couldn't fight off those charges.

"Come on baby" Brittany whispered in the Latinas ear. "I'll do that thing you like" she promised slyly kissing on her wife's neck. Luckily they were in one of the last rows of the room and most of the people behind her were sleep.

"I said no" her wife giggled pushing the blonde away although they both could tell that her heart wasn't in it.

"Baby the kids won't be on for another hour, and I saw a janitors closest when we first walked in" the blonde urged. "Come on it will be like we were back in high school, remember? We would sneak out of class or lunch and you would let me fuck you in the Cheerios locker room but make me pull out every time and nut on your back" she softly growled some kids horrendous singing masking over her voice.

"Britt stop" Santana moaned lightly moving around in her seat trying mask how turned on she was.

"Come on baby" the blonde begged her hand slipping up the Latinas skirt. "It'll be like old times, but this time I can fill you with my cum and there is not a damn thing you can do about it" she hissed cupping the Latinas center as the room clapped around them more out of obligation than general gratitude from the singing. In all honestly most parents were just doing it because it meant they were one step closer to going home.

"Alright" Santana relented with a devious smirk. "But you're going to do that thing I like."

"Anytime" Brittany nodded a large grin on her face.

"I saw the closest too meet me in five" Santana smiled kissing the blonde quickly before quietly making her way out of the room and happily to the supply closest a couple of halls over. Luckily the rest of the building was damn near deserted except for people seeing the play which meant there was little to no chance of them being caught.

Brittany patiently waited watching the seconds tick away on her watch and just when the five minute mark hit she was quietly making her way out of the door and to her wife. She quickly made it down the halls making sure there was no one around before knocking on the door. "Open up its me babe" she whispered smiling when she heard the door unlock and seconds later she was rushing into the door quickly locking it and when she turned around she saw a sight she never would get tired of.

"God baby you're gorgeous" she moaned deliciously taking in the sight of her naked wife legs spread open as she fingered herself. Santana had quickly unzipped her dress as soon as she entered the closest knowing they had to do this quick and since she was wearing black she didn't want to risk leaving any cum stains on it.

"Hurry up and whip that dick out babe" she moaned placing the third finger inside her and playing with herself.

"I love it when you get bossy" Brittany grinned quickly unbuckling her pants and shoving her boxers down with them, and as always she was hard and up in seconds.

"Come here" Santana seductively whispered grabbing the blonde by her shirt and pulling her flush against her body moaning as the tip of her wife's girth grazed her clit.

"How do you want it" Brittany groaned watching Santana's hand roam around her dick squeezing the tip as the slight droppings of precum began to show.

"You know how" Santana quipped and seconds later her teeth was buried in her wife's shoulder to keep from screaming as the blonde fucked her on the wobbly stand. "Oh good" the Latina mumbled as Brittany's dick worked inside her. God they shouldn't be doing this especially knowing their kids were due to be on stage pretty soon, but they couldn't control it.

"You're so gorgeous baby" Brittany groaned. "I love you so much" she declared one hand braced against the wall as the other kept one of the Latinas legs up around her waist so she could hit her favorite spot. "I'm going to put another baby in you, would you like that?"

"Fuck yes!"

"I'm going to fill you up so much" the blonde hotly whispered against her wife's ear latching on her wife neck kissing and sucking on every patch of skin as they were brought closer to the edge.

"Oh god I'm about to cum" Santana informed although Brittany could easily tell that from the feel of her. Whenever her wife was about to cum her body would get all tense and to her disbelief her pussy would get a little wetter and a little hotter before a flood of cum drenched her dick and seconds later she would be match it.

"Cum for me" the blonde growled squeezing her hand between their pressed bodies and pressing down on her women's clit her canines slightly biting on the Latinas neck and seconds later said Latina was clawing down her back and doing exactly what she requested.

Brittany continue to move her hips prolonging her wife's release and when the Latina began to slowly roll her hips back using her keagels to tighten around her she busted and filled her women up.

"So you promised to do that I like" Santana smiled taking quick breaths to come back from her high.

"Anything for you babe" Brittany nodded placing her wife down on the unstable table especially after what they just did. She softly guided her wife to turn around and bend over the table making sure she was supported before she fell on her knees her line of sight now coming face to face with her wife's perfect ass.

"Any day now babe" the Latina quipped with a small twerk.

"Shut up and enjoy" the blonde chuckled slapping her ass cheeks once before spreading them out and before Santana could come back with some kind of smart ass quip her wife's tongue had her moaning as delved between her ass cheeks.

Brittany's talented tongue explored her wife's ass loving the slight traces of cum she got whenever she went a little lower. This wasn't something they always did mainly because it took Santana years to let the blonde to finally do it, and although she didn't love it as much as she loved getting ate out she quickly grew fond of it giving the blondes talent.

Brittany slipped her tongue lower and lower each time getting a taste of her and Santana's cum and before her wife knew it Brittany's whole mouth was covered in the white cream as she ate both her wife's pussy and ass causing her to cum again.

"That feels so good B, don't stop" Santana begged as the mother of her children ate her out from the back. She loved having the blondes mouth on her especially when she hungrily at her like she was starving. Her skilled tongue was everywhere swiping and sucking at her folds before delving between her ass.

"Fill my mouth baby" the blonde mumbled around her soaking lip. She took one languid swipe against her length shoving two fingers in her well used pussy moaning in glee as her mouth was filled with her wife's cum. She gulped it down greedily pumping her wife for me. There was nothing she loved more than the taste of her wife especially after she spilled her load inside her.

"Fuck baby" Santana groaned rubbing her center against the blondes lips her legs shaking.

"I got ya babe" the blonde promised getting up and holding onto her wife. "I love you" she whispered arms wrapped around the Latinas nude back.

"I love you too" Santana happily replied leaning against her wife. Her hands covered the blondes as they softly swayed against each other enjoying the quiet moment.

"You're the love of my life San" Brittany whispered laying soft kisses along her neck. "Sometimes I can't even believe that your mine"

"Why not?" Santana sighed turning around in her arms to face her wife. "Your my everything Britt sometimes I just look at you and I want to cry because of how you make me feel. I have the most amazing life and soon to be fifteen beautiful kids" she added.

"Wait fifteen?" the blonde question a confused look on her face.

"I'm pregnant B" the Latina grinned taking her wife's hands and placing them over her soon to be growing stomach. "Were going to have another baby and it's all because of you" she happily whispered watching as her wife's face grew in joy.

Brittany shed a small tear of joy as her hands softly caressed her wife's tan stomach. There was nothing she enjoyed more than knowing she had put a baby inside their. That her seed and her next bundle of joy will be coming in the next couple of months. No award or accolade ever amounted to the feeling she knew Santana was pregnant. She was one of the most accomplished and successful woman in the world thanks to her wife and fourteen soon to be fifteen kids.

"God I love you!" She yelled picking up her wife and capturing her lips in a bruising passionate kiss.

"I love you too" Santana laughed against the blondes lip wrapping her legs around the blonde. "Now put me down before we end up going at it again" she added feeling her wife grow harder.

"Fine" the blonde relented. "But you better be ready when we get home because once the kids are put to bed I'm going to wear that ass out" Brittany smirked smacking the Latina on the ass for added effect. She always got horny when she found out her wife was pregnant and if tonight was going to end up like the other times they might have to drop the kids off at their grandparents just in case.

"Of course baby" Santana nodded bending over to pick her dress off the floor her jaw dropping as Brittany snuck up behind her and quickly pushed her dick in. "Britt" she moaned.

"Just a little taste" her wife smirked pulling out. Oh they were definitely going to have to drop their kids off at the grandparents because tonight was going to be wild.

"You're horrible" the Latina smirked catching her bearings before slowly putting her dress on. Thankfully Brittany pretty much cleaned most of her up early so she shouldn't leak too much.

"I'll take these" Brittany smiled picking up her wife's underwear and tucking it in her back pocket.

"You still act like a teenager" Santana joked. "Now help zip me up" turning around so the blonde could help her.

"Hopefully the kids haven't gone on" the blonde said looking down at her watch. She kissed her wife before grabbing her hand and ushering out the small closest. Thankfully the halls were just as empty as before as they quickly and quietly made their way back to the auditorium.

Luckily no one seemed to notice or care as the two made their ways to the seats. Parents were still sleep, on their phones, and the ones who were paying attention probably didn't even know that they left.

"Really guys" their good friend Quinn Fabray said watching the two try to sneak in. She knew all about the two and although she wasn't surprised she wouldn't think they would do it in the middle of a children's play of all places.

"Shut up" Santana hissed as they made themselves comfortable. "This is Gabriel's part" she smiled watching the first of her kids get on the stage.

"That's my baby!" Brittany yelled out cheering on her son to the annoyance of some parents. What? She was a proud parent of her fourteen kids and was going to cheer them on in anything that they did including a play.

"Both of you are ridiculous" Quinn muttered with a shake of her head watching her own kids enter the stage.

"You weren't complaining about us a month ago" Santana cheekily replied throwing a subtle wink at her best friend

"Damn right she wasn't" Rachel Berry entered grabbing her wife's hand causing all of them to break out in a quiet laugh. Santana was right she wasn't complaining about them last month mainly because Brittany had just finished giving her orgasm number four, but not everybody needed to know about that.

"I love you babe" Brittany smiled turning to kissing her wife on the cheek before focusing on her kids. This was her life. She had fourteen beautiful kids, a beautiful now pregnant wife, and great friends. Never in a million years would she had thought that this is where she would end up, but she was incredibly grateful of all the choices she made that lead to here. This was her family and she would have never changed it for the world. Even if she wasn't considered parent of the year.

* * *

AN: Hope you guys enjoy I have like four more chapters of this. Let me know what you think.


	4. Anniversary

**AN:** **I don't know if you guys were paying attention but at the end of the last chapter I added a little hint of Faberittana foursome so kudos to playitcool and P.A.M4Life for catching it. Hope you guys enjoy it.  
**

* * *

 **Fetish: Anniversary**

Today was April 15th meaning it was the day Brittany and Santana had said "I do" to each other in front of a small group of their family and friends in the Bahamas five years ago, and a lot had changed.

They were now mothers to three beautiful kids and were already making plans for more. They were each successful in their own right to the point where Santana now just mainly worked at home or did a movie every couple of years thanks to the millions of dollars her blonde counterpart was bringing in.

Their kids were beautiful and healthy and acted more like their moms every day. They had just moved into a new five-bedroom home and were in the process of shopping for some vacation homes in New York and Ohio. Brittany's talk show just got picked up for another two years and Santana's first big blockbuster had become a massive success.

Their lives were perfect so when Santana asked Brittany what she wanted for anniversary she really couldn't think of anything. In her opinion, she already had everything she ever dreamed of. A beautiful wife, three beautiful children, a beautiful home, and a successful career. There was nothing she needed.

"Come on baby I know there has to be something" Santana whined as the two lay cuddled up in their bed.

"I have everything San" Brittany repeated for the felt like the hundredth time. Their anniversary was a couple of days away and her wife was freaking out about getting her a gift, but she was fine with whatever she ended up getting. In her opinion her life was perfect so what more could she want.

"Come on babe there has to be something you want" Santana probed flipping over to straddle her wife. "It could be anything I promise I won't get mad" she dealt.

"Baby" the blonde sighed seeing she was obviously wasn't going to get much sleep tonight. "Fine there is one thing" she shyly admitted.

"I knew it" the Latina cheered with a slight bounce rolling her eyes at the feel of her wife's dick get hard. "Alright babe tell me what you want for our anniversary"

"You remember that night in college" Britt nervously started.

"What night?" Santana replied a confused look on her face. They had shared plenty of nights in college especially when it came to sex.

"The night me, you, and Quinn you know" the blonde clarified. She braced herself to get slapped in the face once her wife realized the night she was talking about.

"Ohhhh!" Santana finally caught on. One night after coming back drunk from the party the three of them hooked up and did so a couple of more times before Quinn met her now-wife Rachel. At the time they saw no harm in it. They were young and loved to have fun and all three of them loved sex and although it was weird at first they quickly agreed that it was just another kink the couple enjoyed and Quinn did too.

"Really?" Santana smirked as the memories of those nights filled her mind.

"Forget it" Brittany sighed thinking her wife was against it. She moved to get up before being pushed back down.

"I didn't say any Britt" Santana laughed. "I just…I mean you've never mentioned it before"

"Well yeah…because we're married…and so is Rachel and Quinn" she stammered. "But it was hot getting the fuck the both of you"

"It was" the Latina agreed. She had some of her best orgasms holed up in that dorm room with nothing but the two blondes to keep her company.

"I just…thought it would be cool to do it again" Britt shrugged.

"Well, I could probably talk Quinn into doing it" Santana wondered out loud.

"Really?!" the gleeful blonde yelled.

"Yeah she might be married to Rachel, but she still talks about how you were the best dick she ever had" the Latina admitted.

"Wow,, " the blonde feigned surprised although they both knew how proud she was of that fact.

"Shut up" the raven-haired girl scoffed with a roll of her eyes. "I could probably talk Rachel in it after a while, but hell it's our 5th year anniversary so why not" she shrugged.

"For real?!" Brittany grinned.

"Really really"

"Oh I love you so much" the blonde yelled out rolling her wife on the bed and showing her exactly how much she loved her for the next couple of hours.

* * *

Brittany couldn't believe it. Santana actually did it. She had actually managed to not only talk Quinn into having sex with her again, but her wife of three years Rachel as well. She was in shock. Never would she imagine that it would actually happen.

Sure they did it all the time in college, but that's when they were young and stupid, and before Rachel was in the picture. But now she sat on the bed in nothing but her boxers as three of Hollywood's voted most beautiful women stood butt naked in front of her.

"Close your mouth baby" Santana laughed as the three women bared it all in front of her wife. Surprisingly it didn't take much to talk Quinn and Rachel in joining them in the bed. Hell, all she really had to do was mention it and the two were eager to join.

"I'm just in shock" the former dancer wondered out loud.

"Well don't be" Rachel purred, and even Santana had to admit how to turn on she was. She already was seen and tasted Quinn countless of times, but now she had the chance for Rachel. Someone she always thought to be gorgeous even if she was on the little petite side.

"Now lean back baby" Santana ordered and in a hurry her wife had scooted back against the headboard. "Take your boxers off" she ordered and the blonde quickly obliged.

"Jesus fuck" Rachel gasped as the blonde thick long length was revealed. She heard that Brittany was hung, but never imagined it to be like this. It was huge, thick, and veiny and all she wanted to do was taste it.

"Isn't gorgeous" Quinn moaned salivating at the sight. It's been years since she's been so close to the blondes friend and god did she miss it. Her center grew wet as the countless times and hours she lay on the receiving end of that massive thing taking load after load it offered her.

"Ready girls, " Santana asked breaking them out their trance. The three shot each other quick nods before they made their way to the bed their nude bodies on full display. "Happy Anniversary baby" Santana smirked as the three climbed on the bed and surrounded the blonde.

"You're so big" Rachel awed now that she was so close to the blondes appendage.

"She is" Santana smirked. "Touch it Rach" she urged. "Come on Rachel touch it Brittany doesn't mind, do you baby?"

"N-n-no" the blonde answered her eyes cautiously watching all of them.

"Yea, honey touch it" Quinn smiled the thought of her wife's hands wrapped around the blonde's dick getting her wet.

"Oh god" Brittany moaned as the singer's hands wrapped around her large girth. She couldn't believe she was surrounded by three beautiful women with one of them being her wife and the other their closest friends. This was her wildest dream come true and she had to grip the sheets to keep from releasing too early.

"Really B?" Santana smirked seeing the look of concentration on her wife's face.

"Shut up San" the blonde replied taking short deep breaths as Rachel's hand slowly rubbed her up and down. She was never one to shoot her shot early and could usually hold her load for as long as she wanted, but tonight was different.

"Fuck Rach you look so hot" Quinn groaned leaning on one hand as the other played with herself. She couldn't wait until she got the chance to mount that thing.

"It's so warm" Rachel moaned as she worked the blonde over. She was a virgin when she first met Quinn and although they had a kinky sex life she had never done something like this before. Quinn told her about the times she spent with Brittany and Santana and she would admit that she got horny thinking about her wife and two closes friends. That's why when Santana brought up Brittany's anniversary gift she was more than eager to oblige. She wanted to see what all the fuss was about and judging by the length and weight of the blonde she was going to be more than happy to find out.

"You want a taste" Santana teased watching as precum began too slowly poor out her wife's dick. She swiped a finger over her tip gathering a sliver of semen and placing it inches away from the singer's lips. "Go on Rachel have a taste" she urged.

"Oh fuck" both blondes in the room gasped as the petite brunette took Santana's finger in her mouth languidly sucking on the digit moaning at the taste of the blonde.

"You taste so good" Rachel smiled pulling away.

"I think I've died and gone to heaven" Brittany muttered.

"If you think she taste so great why don't you put your mouth on it" Santana offered her eyes daring the singer.

"Oh god yes" Quinn begged to rub her clit.

"Is that what you want Britt?" Rachel teased a devious smirk on her face. "Do you want me to blow you?" she added one hand barely being able to wrap around the blondes dick as she circled the tip with her finger.

"Please" Brittany begged.

"Okay" Rachel smiled and in a shocking turn of events that had Brittany screaming, Quinn cumming, and Santana looking impressed the petite singer slowly wrapped her lips and swallowed her down her throat.

"Holy shit" Santana gasped her mouth open in surprised as Rachel took every inch easily down her throat like she was drinking a glass of water.

"Fuck!" Brittany cried head thrown back as the silk sheets bunched in her hands. She couldn't believe Rachel was able to take all of her. Hell, her and Santana been together since they were juniors in high school and she still had been careful.

"I love you so much baby" Quinn grinned as cum dripped down her thighs. Of course, she knew about her wife not having a gag reflex, but watching her swoop down and take Brittany's dick in her mouth and seeing the soft outline of it in her throat was easily the hottest thing in the world.

"Quinn come help your wife" Santana directed but not before she took her fingers and swiped along her best friend slit gathering her spilled juices and sucking it in her mouth. God, it's been so long since she had the taste in her mouth and by the end of tonight, she was going to make sure she buried her face in her friend's cunt. No way was the blonde walking out of this room without getting her pussy eaten by her.

"Jesus Christ Rachel" Brittany moaned as Rachel began to pull off her dick letting just the tip was in her mouth before swallowing her back down.

"She's not the only one you to worry about" Quinn purred moving over to straddle the blonde's knees leaning down so her face was a breath way from the blondes dick and her wife's moving lips. She fondled the blonde's large filled balls kissing each one of them before she started to bathe them in her mouth.

"Fuck" Brittany gasped as her two friends were obviously trying to kill her with the head.

"We'll do that later baby" Santana promised to throw a seductive wink at her wife of five years before getting in on the fun. She began to kiss, lick, and suck every inch of dick she could get too that wasn't being covered by the blondes tongue and the brunette's throat. She moaned whenever her tongue with the swipe against her blonde best friend and the two would lose their selves in a wet kiss of dominance before they went back to sucking and nipping on the blonde's saliva covered dick.

"Oh god" Brittany kept repeating her head thrashing back and forth as three tongues, one throat, and the soft humming from Rachel's moaning blanketed her dick. She was trying to keep her load, but she didn't know how much she could take. This was the best head she had ever received in her life there wasn't a centimeter of her dick that wasn't being sucked, kissed, or licked.

The three girls worked in tandem doing their best to get the blonde off as she obviously tried to fight it, but judging by the increase of cum Rachel was slowly drinking she knew it would only be some time before her mouth was filled with the blonde's seed, and seconds later she was right.

"Fuck! Take it!" Brittany hissed as she finally came a heavy burst of her seed shooting out of her tip and into the waiting mouth of Rachel.

"I want a taste" Quinn whined watching as her wife got to swallow the blondes cum, and to the shock of both Rachel swallowed one more load before moving and letting her wife take her place.

"I'm going to die" Brittany groaned as the blonde took her in her mouth taking her remaining seed, and for a second she had thought she had passed out because before her very eyes Quinn took the last of her load but instead of swallowing it she brought Rachel in a bruising kiss and began to swap her seed with her seconds later Santana joined in on the fun. "I'm going to die" she repeated as the three women above her swapped her seed around hungrily kissing and nipping at each other.

"Eat me out baby" Quinn begged pushing he singers head down to her center as Santana cum flavored tongue glided against hers. Rachel quickly placed her head underneath the blonde gripping her thighs and bringing her juicy mound down to her lips and set out to eat her for all she was worth.

"Get over here baby" Santana ordered as Quinn sucked on her pulse point. Brittany quickly scrambled onto her knees her dick already hard and ready again. "Fuck her" she smiled nodding to the blonde.

"W-what?" her wife responded.

"Take Rachel and fuck her" Santana clarified. "But don't cum in her" she warned.

"I should get a condom" Brittany said looking around for the bag of condoms she bought for tonight.

"No condoms" Quinn cried out as her wife's talents mouth assaulted her pussy. If there was one thing her wife's big mouth was good for was giving her the most mind numbing orgasms possible.

"Seriously?" Brittany asked in shock. She was more than potent. Hell, she had three kids in five years if there was one thing that worked was her swimmers.

"I trust you" Rachel mumbled her mouth full of pussy as Quinn's leaky center flowed down her chin and cheeks. "Please" she begged wanting nothing more than to feel the blonde between her legs. She was soaking wet and needed something fast.

"Come on baby" Santana urged. "Fuck her like you fuck me every night in this bed. Fuck her until she's screaming your name. Let her get a taste of that big thick dick of yours" she added cheering her on as she played with Quinn's boobs pinching and twisting them in arousal.

"Fuck" Brittany muttered moving up until she was kneed in between the singers spread out thighs. Her dick quivered seeing the women's soft pink wet slit with her harden clit peeking out from the folds.

"Do it baby" Santana ordered.

"Please" Rachel cried as Quinn began to rub her pussy on her face letting her know she was coming soon. "Don't be a coward B fuck me!"

"I'll show you coward" the blonde growled picking up the girls legs and placing them on the top of her shoulders spreading her out until her wet pussy hole was desperately trying to close. She brushed her wet tip along her entrance teasing the brunette, and without warning, she sheathed herself deep inside her friend until the hairs of her pelvis were touch the brunette's bald one.

"Yes!" Rachel yelled as she was finally filled with the cock she's been dreaming about since Quinn first told her about it. Never in her life has she felt so full and warm. Brittany was stretching her out and filling her up at the same time and she didn't know how to deal since it all felt so good. None of the strap-ons she and Quinn used ever felt like this and now she knew why her blonde wife was so fond of her best friends dick.

"Fuck her baby" Santana smirked. "Teach her not to talk shit to you" she goaded knowing exactly how to push her wife's buttons, and as usual it works like a charm. Before you knew the sounds of her blonde wife jackhammering into the brunette grew louder as said women underneath her moaned and begged for more.

Rachel was becoming a bumbling mess with the way Brittany was fucking her. She was relentlessly getting pounded in and out of her cunt her legs dangling in the air as she was fucked into the match. Not to mention she still had a face full of her wife to lick, suck, and help cum, but all she could barely concentrate on was the scorching pleasure of her friends dick driving her crazy.

"That's it baby" Quinn moaned grinding on her wife's face the sight of Brittany's blonde dick working in and out of her wife getting her closer to the edge.

Santana smirked pulling away from the women and getting off the bed. She had quite a couple of things planned for tonight that was surely going to have Brittany thinking this was the best anniversary in her life. She stumbled to the small bag she bought early today pulling out a five inch double sided strap on. Sure it was nothing compared to her size of her wife, but for what she had in mind needed something small and effective.

"San what are you doing?" Quinn question twisting her head to see the naked Latina put the strap on her waist. "What are you doing with that?" she asked in shock as the Latina made her way back on the bed.

"Shut up" Santana hissed climbing on the bed with a bottle of lube in her hand. She quickly lathered the pink dildo up making sure not an inch was uncovered as she straddled the top of Rachel's head before pushing Quinn over so she was bent down on her elbows head to the side to keep from getting hit by Brittany's thrusting hips. "I always wanted to do this" she added lubing up a couple of fingers and slowly pushing them in the blonde's ass.

"Fuck San" Brittany groaned finally taking notice what was going on. She was surprised to see the Latina with a dildo considering she was the one who carried the meat in the family, but it was a huge turn on.

"Do it San" Quinn begged as Santana fingered her ass. "No need to be gentle Rachel fucks me there all the time" she informed. Yeah, she was an ass slut and Rachel loved to fuck her up there especially after a stressful day at work. It started off with just a couple of fingers until years later they had a large chest of various sized dildos that had made her ass home for hours.

"You guys are nasty" Santana joked but she heard the truth in the blonde's voice pulling her fingers out and placing the tip of the plastic at the blondes back entrance. She wanted to go slow out of respect but before she could get started Quinn had pushed her hips back and impaled her ass on the plastic anyway.

And after a quick second, the four of them began to set a pace. Brittany continued to fuck Rachel like an animal until she was screaming in the waiting cunt of her wife; while Quinn stayed on her elbows as her wife ate her out and her Latina best friend fucked her ass. For what felt like hours the four moved against each other and by the time Rachel had come on the blonde's dick for the third time and Quinn a second Brittany was ready to burst.

"Fuck" the blonde muttered thrusting a couple of times before pulling out a wet squelching sound following her motions. She gripped her dick tightly; rubbing it until she finally busted all over Quinn's face, lips, and Rachel's stomach. Her white seed splashed against their skin warming their cool exhausted bodies.

And fortunately, that was all it took Santana before she pushed all the way in the blonde's ass and came. Once she was done she pulled out of her friend, unbuckled the strap, and threw it across the room.

"Fuck that was good" Quinn sighed rolling over on her back panting as she tried to catch her breath. Rachel lay next to her eyes dazed and clouded over after three intense orgasms. Brittany fell back on the headboard marveling at the sight in front of her. Rachel pussy was still pink and cute, but now it was stretched a little wider with the cum from her stomach slowly flowing down to the beaten pink lips.

"Oh we're not done yet" Santana smirked from her position at the end of the bed, and before anyone could stop her she was licking the cum off of Quinn's face before scooting up to clean the streaks of cum off of Rachel toned stomach her belly filling up with her wife warm seed.

"Damn San" Quinn moaned watching as her best friend licked her wife up before she trailed kisses down her stomach and with a moan of approval Santana began to feast on Rachel's cunt eating her out. With feistiness, not many people got to see Rachel threw her legs over the raven-haired girl's shoulders pinned her down to the mattress and began to stuff her face with her pussy.

"I love you guys so much" Brittany moaned growing hard at the sight.

"Come here big daddy" Quinn beckoned the blonde spreading her legs wide open so she could see her glistening center "I've been waiting for your mouth for years now" she added playing with her clit.

Brittany hungrily licked her lips before hurriedly making her way to the blonde and falling into her pussy, and then it was off to the races as the swapped couples began to feast on each other.

They ate and ate for the next hour swapping and switching whenever they felt like it and at one point they had made a circle with Rachel blowing Brittany, Brittany eating Santana, Santana eating Quinn, and Quinn eating Rachel. It was dirty, raunchy, and all four of them were having the best time of their lives.

It wasn't until after a couple of orgasms and Santana losing the ability to form coherent sentences did she thinks it was time for the grand finale. She had quite the surprise for her wife that was going to make this anniversary even better.

She had just finished having Brittany fuck her and fill her with her load as Rachel rode her mouth shooting Quinn a quick wink to let her know it was time to start their plan. Oh yes, Brittany was sure to love this.

"Baby why haven't you fucked Q yet?" She innocently asked her wife who still had her lips wrapped around Rachel's clit "Look at her" she pointed at the blonde who had quickly buried three fingers in her cunt.

"I'm the sorry baby" the blonde replied bringing her face out of Rachel's cumming pussy. She had been having so much fun that she hadn't even realized she hasn't had her dick inside the blonde.

"Well, baby get to it" Santana hurried. "I want her to be screaming your name as you fuck her. I want her to be crying as you show her what that dick can do. She's been waiting since college. You remember that?" she asked waiting for her wife's nod reaching over to pull her down so she could hotly whisper in her ear. "Remember how good she felt. Remember when I let you split her open on our bed. Remember when you had fucked her so hard that she passed out for two hours"

"Oh god yes" Brittany replied never taking her eyes off the blonde in question.

"Show me baby" Santana purred. "Show me how hard you can fuck her" and with nothing else said her wife quickly made her way to the blonde moving her fingers out of the way, flipped her on her stomach, slid her hard dick in her slick entrance and began to fuck her like a mad woman.

It was like she was in a haze and all she could think about was filling the blonde up. Her head was hot, dick hard, and her thighs burned but she didn't care. Santana had told her to show her how hard she could fuck Quinn and she was going to prove it.

Quinn was in absolute heaven as the blonde fucked her from behind. She had missed this. Brittany was always so rough and primal with her, and she loved it. Their sessions in college would always end up with both of them sporting many bites, scratches, and marks. They were both dominant in a lot of ways including sex. So when either of them would fuck it was like two animals in heat going at it. They would try to devour each other with cum. It was a challenged and neither one of them wanted to be the one to say 'uncle'.

Santana had gotten so wrapped up in watching her two favorite blondes go at it that she didn't even notice Rachel stumbling across the room for the strap on, nor did she notice her replace the five inches pink one with a double sided nine inches blue one, and she definitely notice her make her way to the bed and spread her legs until she was halfway filled with the thick monster. "Rachel!" Santana yelled in surprised.

"I always wanted to hear you scream my name" the singer growled before pulling out and pushing back in slowly picking up her pace as the mother of three responded by wrapping one leg around her waist and gripping her back. And so it went on for the next couple hours Rachel and Santana fucked and came in many positions with each other as Brittany and Quinn battled it out with one another.

Seriously Santana had probably come five times and Rachel four and the two stubborn blondes still refused to give it up although they both knew they were barely hanging on by a thread judging by the built up sweat on their bodies.

Brittany was sweating bullets as her ridged dick plowed through the blonde's wet opening. And Quinn was gasping for words as she took thrust after thrust, inch after inch to the point that her whole body was shaking and pussy leaking.

"Will you p-please fucking cum?" Brittany growled nails digging into the blonde's hips.

"Fuck you" Quinn replied throwing her ass back in spite to meet the blondes thrust. "Fuck" she cried as it did nothing but make it worse.

"I think we should probably go help them" Santana purred against Rachel's lips as they were heated in a hot lip lock.

"First after one more orgasm" the singer smirked moving with a small pump of her hips reminding Santana that she still had nine inches of herself strapped on and buried inside her.

"Fuck it" the mother moaned fingers wrapped in Rachel's dark locks and bringing her into another bruising kiss as they fucked each other again. They quickly lost track of time because when they finally pulled apart Brittany and Quinn went from fucking each other doggie style to the blonde riding her reverse cowgirl.

"I have an idea, Santana " Rachel said slowly pulling out of Santana a satisfied smirk on her face hearing her moan at the loss and seeing the blue plastic covered in a thick layer of her cum.

"What?" Santana question leaning up on her elbows breast panting.

"Get behind your wife and I'll get in front of mind" Rachel winked and without saying another word Santana knew exactly what she wanted to do. They quickly took their , Santana, squeezing herself behind her wife and against the headboard while Rachel straddled Brittany's long legs coming face to face with her determined wife.

"Baby" Santana grinned her hands wrapping around to play with her blondes nipples.

"Fuck San" the blonde replied head lolled back on her wife's shoulder. Quinn was driving her crazy and her she was sure her dick was two seconds away from falling off if she didn't cum.

"Baby" Rachel started her hands going to her wife's working hips.

"Rach I want it so bad" Quinn begged. She needed to come, but she had to wait. Truth is she would've come the first time the blonde stuck her dick inside her, but they had other things in mind for tonight.

"I know baby" Rachel cooed. "Just a little longer" she promised to help her wife bounce up and down.

"Baby I want you to do something for me,donw" Santana said.

"Whatever you want" Brittany hoarsely whispered. She was so dazed and out of her mind that she would agree to anything the Latina wanted right now.

"I want you to fill Quinn with your cum tonight" she smirked knowing that if the blonde was in the right frame of mind she would be shocked. Sure they hooked up with Quinn in college, but she was never allowed to cum inside her. In fact that had been the golden rule that if Brittany wanted to keep her dick the only person she ever came in was Santana.

"W-w-what?" Brittany gasped.

"I need you to feel her up with your seed baby" the Latina explained. "Fill her pussy up until she bursting with your seed. Give it all to her" she added.

"W-w-why?"

"Because we want a baby" Rachel explained. "It's time and who better than you. So please Brittany" she begged her hands caressing the blonde women's thighs.

"Please!" Quinn yelled. "I. Cant. Keep. It. Any. Longer." she emphasized with a crash of her hips and when she slammed down on the blondes dick her wife took that moment to pressed won on her wife's clit causing her to cum and gush all over Brittany some of it spraying out and splashing against her wife's nudes thighs.

"Fuck!" Brittany pushed up and with Santana reaching around to rub her nipples, and sucking at her neck she finally let go and busted her seed shooting out of her tip and filling the blonde up.

Rachel and Santana smiled in satisfaction as they two came against each other both of them in somewhat shock of the blonde squirting enough to actually splash out of her.

Brittany's eyes rolled back as she fell against her wife experiencing one of the best orgasms she ever had in her life. She didn't know how much come she had left, but judging by the fact that her toes were still curled, arms still shaking, and dick still humming it was a lot.

The four stayed like that for the next ten minutes before they were able to finally move. Quinn rose up from the blondes shaft desperately trying to keep her pussy closed so that way she had a better chance of getting pregnant, but due to the size of the load Brittany dumped in her it was a struggle.

While Rachel and Quinn laid cuddled against one another murmuring softly about their possible future of being parents; Santana went to cleaning Brittany off with her mouth bringing the tired blonde to one more small orgasm before falling into her wife's arms as well.

The next day they got up, showered, and ate breakfast before Quinn and Rachel left large happy smiles on all their faces, and nine months later they were proud parents of a little boy named Elijah Brian Berry.

Months after his birth the two realized how much they loved pregnancy and start growing their own large family, and since they wanted baby Elijah's siblings to have the same father their little anniversary foursome quickly became a regular thing. Most of the time it was when Quinn or Rachel wanted to have another baby, but other times like last week when all their kids were at their grandparents it was when they were horny and wanting experience a night full of cum and orgasms like no other.

* * *

 **AN: Got a couple of more chapters written up and ready to be posted for this story, but let me know what you think?**


	5. Out of Town

**AN: If you haven't noticed I'm treating this fic like a writing exercise and just jumping through the timelines.**

* * *

 **Fetish: Out of Town**

Brittany was going crazy.

Yep she had official lost it.

She should be locked up in a mental institution because she was obviously insane to believe that she could take care of 10 kids by herself.

Not just 8 kids, but 1 eleven year old, 2 eight year old, 1 six year old, 2 four year old, 1 three year old, and a six month year old; and maybe this would've been easier if said kids were angels, and not freighting menaces that managed to get into anything and everything that could cause trouble.

But seeing as these were her kids and not the angelic and clean angels she fantasized about having she should've known better.

Her kids were no angels they were loud, whiney, pouty, drooling, and spoiled messes. Leading to almost twenty temper tantrums a day and one frazzled mom on the verge of a mental breakdown.

Santana had left to shoot for some show for the weekend, her parents were out of the country, Santana's parents were back in Ohio for some kind of medical conference, and their two nannies were on vacation for the week. Meaning that there was no one to help her and she had already tried calling 9-11. (Apparently your child covered in some kind of green substance is not a concern for the police)

"Jackson no!" she heard her best friend Rachel Berry and fellow mental patient yell out in the kitchen. Oh yeah did she forget to mention that Quinn also went with Santana as a short girls trip or leading the two with 17 kids in their hands and not one of them over the age of 11.

At first they thought it was easy mainly because Quinn and Santana made it look that well. Then they thought since they were stuck with the kids they might as well team up, but clearly they didn't think this through. Sure it was fine the first couple of hours, but as soon as the kids got bored all hell had broken loose.

The house was a mess, the kids were all over the place and half of them weren't even wearing clothes and the others were in the process of taking theirs off. The babies were thankfully sleep and tucked away quietly in a room upstairs far away from the rowdy spawns that terrorized the rest of the home.

Yep while her wife was out treating herself to spas and shopping she was stuck with their terror spawns and after a day she was highly considering getting a vasectomy.

"Fuck" Rachel muttered coming out of the kitchen covered head to toe in water. Apparently her six year old son Jackson thought it would be fun to splash her with the sink hose. Luckily she had quickly learned to never wear nice things around her children unless they were all asleep.

"Ooo Auntie Rachel said a bad word!" Aiden yelled to all his siblings and cousins, and of course seconds later a off-key rendition of "Auntie said Fuck" began to rang throughout the house.

"My wife is going to kill me" Rachel huffed collapsing on the couch next to the defeated blonde. "I give up" she added. She tried everything to get the kids to behave. She even tried bribing them, but since they were barley ten years old the only thing they seemed to care about was seeing how crazy they can drive their mom.

"Join my club" Brittany shrugged as another one of her kids ran past her this time in nothing by boots and a diaper. How the hell they got the boots she didn't know and she was way too exhausted to even pretend to care. They had spent the whole day running around looking for things to do, but there was nothing to keep them entertained.

They tried cartoons, but soon that wore off, then they tried movies, but that wore off. Then they tried forcing them to take a nap, but that didn't last long. Hell they had even tried bribing them with new toys, but the kids just kept on screaming, yelling, and singing to the death of both of their ears.

"I think we should just call San and Britt and admit were both over our heads" the blonde admitted her face scrunching up in disgust as her four year old daughter and Rachel's five year old ran past them covered in what they hope was grape jelly. Yeah they were way in over their heads and her wife was going to kill her once she saw what happened to their home let alone the kids.

Santana had spent two years decorating every room and corner to what she believed to be perfection. Every room had a set theme and color to it from the carpet fibers to the paint on the wall her wife designed it, and she had to admit the house was beautiful. So beautiful that after the renovations were done some home magazines and shows anted to do stories about it.

And thanks to 17 kids and one weekend it was all ruined. The walls were covered in paint, jelly, and some dark substance the blonde didn't even want to know what it was. Everything from the couches and pillows had been taken over by the kids and she was sure that when her wife got back not only was she going to be cursed out, but she was going to have to foot a hefty bill to get this place back into shape.

"No" Rachel growled.

"No what?"

"Were not calling our wife's Britt" the brunette informed standing up her chest stubbornly poked out. "It's bad enough they barely trusted us with this"

"And can you blame them" the blonde scoffed. "Look around Rach we are way in over our heads. The house is a mess, the kids are naked, and I'm covered in things I don't even want to think about" she added. "I don't know how they do it, but we don't have it Rach"

"Come on Britt we can do this" Rachel urged. "Look their our kids we should be able to watch them for a couple of days"

"Look around Rach" Brittan replied. "We lost so let's just give up and call our wives and beg them to come back" she said reaching for her phone.

"No" the petite singer adamantly yelled jumping on the blondes back in a bid to keep her from calling

"What the fuck Rachel!" the blonde yelled wrestling for the phone. She was trying to buck the singer off of her all while keeping a tight hold on her phone.

"I'm not going to let you call Quinn" the singer hissed.

"Good because I'm not calling Quinn I'm calling my wife" Brittany huffed,

"I don't fucking care" the sing hissed making one last push to get the phone and with blonde distracted she was able to get ahold of it.

"Rachel look around" Brittany protested. "My house is ruined, the kids are wild, and they won't be back until Monday I can take this anymore"

"Well too damn bad" Rachel smirked standing her ground. "Look I told Quinn that we could handle the kids now it's bad enough that they don't trust us to take care of ourselves, but we can take care of the kids Britt"

"How?" the blonde asked. "One of my kids is covered in jelly and yours has had his pants on his head for the past hour. These aren't just kids Rachel they are spawns of the devil"

"Yeah well their your spawns" the singer quipped. "Look, aren't you tired of Santana always second guessing you?" she questioned.

"No" Brittany huffed crossing her arms.

"Oh come on Britt she always tells you what to, what to wear, she even tells you when you'll have sex" the singer listed.

"Yeah, but in her defense I've been voted best dressed for years, she knows my scheduled better than my assistant, and we have sex all the time I don't see the problem" she shrugged off.

"Aren't you tired of them always complaining how we don't do anything, and how we would be lost without them, and blah blah blah"

"Well…yeah" she agreed. Santana was always telling her what to, what to wear, and who she could hang out with and yeah sometimes it got to be annoying, but it wasn't all bad.

"Look I don't know about you but I'm tired of Quinn always talking about how she's better at taking care of the kids then me, and I want to prove her wrong" the singer informed.

"Newsflash Rach we kind of do" Brittany duhed. Cleary they sucked at taking care of the kids on an all day basis. Brittany loved her children and they were her world, but she was happy she had a job during the day because she couldn't fathom spending all day dealing with this. She loved her kids and she loved her nieces and nephews but this was insane.

"Look all we have to do is last two more days" Rachel reasoned "What could possibly go wrong?" she added.

* * *

The next day:

"I think it's time we called them" Brittany muttered eyes staring up in awe.

"Already on it" Rachel sighed as both of them looked at the house as firefighters and police officers worked to put out the grease fire in the kitchen.

Everything was going fine and they had finally got the kids to behave and not completely destroy the house until Elijah and Sugar decided to try to make grilled cheese on the stove and oil that was left to the side from breakfast. Lucky everyone was able to get out safe, but both of them were definitely probably going to be murdered by their wives.

"Mommy" Avery said pulling on the blonde's hand. "I miss momma" he cried and before the blonde or brunette could do anything a chorus of cries and wails rang out from their children all of them about how much they missed their moms.

"Me to sweetie" Brittany whimpered holding her six month old child trying to quell the tears of seventeen kids as Rachel took the brunt of their wife's assault over the phone. But in her opinion the singer deserved it they should of just swallowed their pride and call their wives.

Maybe if they did that her kitchen wouldn't be on fire, but no Rachel Fucking Berry just had to prove a point.

* * *

 **AN: Let me know what you think.**

 **Also I have a couple updates ready to be edited and posted (ASP included) as well as some one-shots I've been working on. So hopefully you guys are still interested!**


	6. Weight

**Fetish: Weight**

* * *

"I'm fat" Brittany heard her wife of eight years say immediately pausing from brushing her teeth to keep from losing her wife of eight years if she said or did the wrong thing.

"I'm fat Brittany" Santana grumbled. "And it's your fault" she added turning away from the full body mirror to glare at her wife.

"Uh…." The blonde replied a clueless look on her face as she stared at her naked wife through the mirror

"You and your dick are the reason why I'm fat" Santana hissed.

"I…I…I d-don't know what to say" Brittany whispered.

"Say you're sorry!" Santana demanded.

"Sorry"

"You don't mean it" the Latina replied quickly bursting into tears.

Brittany stood frozen on the spot watching her wife cry. "You're not f-fat you're just…pregnant" she finally stumbled out and telling how she had to duck away from the shoe her wife just threw at her and stormed off into their bedroom she was guessing that wasn't the right thing to say.

"Fuck" the blonde sighed running her hand through her head. Of course Santana wasn't the thin women she used to be back in high school, but she wasn't fat by any standard. Even after giving birth to five of their kids including twins most people would still think she could model. She may no longer be a size 0 but she was barley pushing size 6 and besides Brittany loved her with a little meat on her bones.

Don't get her wrong she loved her wife rather she was thin or big, but thanks to their five kids Santana had really filled out. Her hips were wider, ass bigger, and her modest 34 b-cups were full on 36 c's and she loved nothing more than ending her day face buried in them.

She quickly spit out the toothpaste mouth and made her way through the bedroom wincing when she saw her wife facing away from her on the bed.

"Baby" the blonde sighed making her way to the bed. "I'm sorry" she added as she climbed over to her wife.

"Leave me alone" Santana sniffled tears slowly cascading down her face.

"San you know I don't think your fat" the blonde promised laying down to cuddle her wife. "You're the world's most beautiful women to me, hell to a lot of people. You're not fat baby your drop dead gorgeous and half the time I have hard time just trying to concentrate around you"

Santana waited a moment "Go on"

"You're the most amazing women and mother in the world" she added rubbing along her wife's body. "And this" she said hands placed against her four month baby bump. "This is why your gaining a couple of pounds, so that we can bring in our next bundle of joy in the world, and I will never think your fat because of that. Your body is creating a miracle; our miracle, and I love every inch of you because of it. You're a goddess baby, and I love everything about you" she promised kissing her wife's shoulder.

"Really?"

"Baby feel how hard I am" the blonde smirked pushing her hips along the Latinas back so her dick was nestled in between her butt cheeks. "Every minute of every day you get me like this. Every time I see you or think about you I have to deal with this. You don't know how many times I have to jack off at work because I thought about something you said, or did, or how good you look this morning, or when you send me those text in the middle of day. Your my everything baby no women has ever made me feel the way you make me feel"

"You sure" Santana smirked subtly pushing her ass back against the harden member.

"Baby" Brittany started taking her wife's chin and moving it so they were finally facing each other. "I spent nine years begging you to go on a date with me when we were kids, six years loving you as my girlfriend, a year loving you as my fiancé, and the past eight loving you as my wife and the future of my kids. Outside our kids you're the greatest thing to ever happen in my life. I wanted you since the very first day you spilt your juice on me and demanded me to give you my Twinkie" she joked causing both of them to laugh.

"You were such a soft kid" Santana smiled rolling over in her wife's arms.

"I was four and in love" Brittany shrugged. "And I gave you every Twinkie I had until we were in the seventh grade and you told me they were making you fat and demanded me to bring you granola bars, but the point is baby that I spent my whole life loving you and plan to spend the rest of it doing the same. Your my world Santana Marie Lopez-Pierce and no amount of weight will ever change that" she added tearing up a little. Her heart beat for this woman to the point that even the thought of losing her felt like she was going to die.

"I love you too Brittany Susan Lopez-Pierce" Santana smiled her face crumbling with slow tears. Sometimes she often wondered if she was deserving of a women like Brittany. Everything she ever wanted in a partner she got. Someone who was smart, ambitious, kind, sweet, and loved her like no one else and she didn't mind that she was hung as well.

"Besides your ass never looked better" the blonde laughed reaching around to grab her second favorite asset.

"Shut up" the Latina laughed pushing on her wife.

"And don't get me started on these" she added her hand caressing her favorite asset. "They're like pillows" she awed softly squeezing her tender mounds.

"You're such a horn dog" Santana laughed. "But I love you anyway" she said against her wife's lips sharing a sweet but passionate kiss with her.

"I love you too" the blonde mumbled against her lips. "Want me to show you" she teased rubbing her length against the Latinas thigh.

"Yes" her wife nodded. "But first I want some mint chocolate chip ice cream" she smirked pushing her wife off of her.

"San" Brittany whined flopping on the bed. They were all out of mint and she had planned to pick some up tomorrow when she was coming home from work

"Please Britt" Santana pouted. "Besides its not only for me it's for your child too" she added cupping her stomach.

"But baby that means I would have to drive all the way to the grocery store and its almost one o'clock at night" she explained. "Why can't you just eat the ice cream we have in the fridge?"

"Me and the baby want mint chocolate chip" the Latina quipped. "Besides" she purred pulling her wife back against her. "If you hurry back I'll let you eat the ice cream right off of me" her seductive voice cooing against the blonde's ear, and for added affect she opened her legs and rubbed her already slicken center against the blondes length.

"Fuck" Brittany hissed already thinking of all the places she could put the ice cream. "Fine" she sighed pulling out of her wife's arms and climbing off the bed.

"Thank you baby" Santana smiled happily as the blonde rushed to put on some sweats and a t-shirt.

"Don't thank me yet" Brittany said throwing on her shoes. "Because I don't want hear no complaints when I have you up all night" she smirked throwing a quick wink over her shoulder before rushing off into the night to pick up her wife's favorite ice cream.

And when she came back with six gallons just to make sure they didn't run out in the distant future she would happily spend the night and early morning showing exactly how beautiful she thought her wife to be, and the extra pint of ice cream she bought I'm pretty sure you could imagine all the places she put it.

* * *

AN: Here you go guys!


	7. Fight

**Fetish: Fight**

* * *

Brittany loved her wife.

She loved her wife.

She loved her wife.

She loved her wife.

She loved her wife, but got damnit she was about to go crazy.

Santana was pregnant with their next bundle of joy, but this time they happened to be bundle of joys. Like more than one and more than two. Yep for the first time in the Pierce-Lopez house Santana was pregnant with triplets.

When they first found out they were ecstatic. Triplets sounded so nice when they were picking out names, clothes, and cooing at the ultrasound picture. Brittany wasn't worried at first they had fourteen children with two sets of twins, and now they were jumping from fourteen to seventeen. She had ton of experience dealing with the hormones, cravings, and mood swings with her other kids and Sophia was their worst, but this was different.

This was triple the cravings.

Triple the hormones.

Triple the mood swings, and the blonde was cracking.

They were barely five months in and she didn't think she would make it another week. Correction she didn't think she would make it out alive for another week.

To put it short Santana had gone nuts. Actual bat-shit crazy if you were to ask the blonde. If she wasn't complaining about her back or feet, she was crying about how big she was getting or how her favorite pregnancy pants didn't fit anymore. And if it wasn't that she was craving some weird and exotic food that usually required Brittany getting up in the middle of the night to hunt down or having to pay for said food to be shipped overnight.

Not to mention that they weren't having as much sex as usual leading to other problems in their relationship. The two operated on high sex drives and now that all that was basically put to a stop it was starting become very tense in the Pierce-Lopez household.

Don't get them wrong they both wanted nothing more than to be able to be with each other like before, but after an intense session one night that ended up with them in the hospital because Santana was experiencing contractions the doctor had ordered them to skip out on sex especially since giving birth to triplets was already so high risk.

And since Santana couldn't have sex she made it so that Brittany couldn't have any either; resulting in a tense blonde with a right hand that was soon to have carpel tunnel.

The blonde didn't know if she could deal with this for the next four months. Her wife was always crying and or yelling and it was starting to take a toll on their marriage.

Out of all their friends they had the strongest marriage. They've been together since high school after the blonde spent years trying to talk the Latina into dating her. A lot of people saw them as being perfect for each other. She always believed her marriage could withstand anything. She loved her wife and would go to the ends of the earth and back for her.

But after her third day sleeping in the guest room quietly crying herself to sleep she didn't know what else she could do. For the past month their marriage had been on the rocks to the point where the only time they talked to each other was when they were fighting.

They tried their best to keep it from the kids, but they were slowly picking up on the tension in the house. Just the other day Aiden asked if they were getting a divorce and it broke her heart when she realized she didn't know. Santana wouldn't talk to her no matter how much she begged and pleaded.

And if that wasn't worse the problems at home were starting to show up at work. She wasn't focused, barely smiled, and had walked into work many times with fresh tears on her face. People had started to talk and soon the rumors would start to spread to the tabloids and there was only so much she can keep from the kids especially her oldest.

It had gotten so bad at work that her bosses actually gave her the week off and demanded her to get back in her wife's good graces. Anyone that knew her knew that the only thing that could keep the often bubbly blonde down was if she had a problem with Santana or the kids, and seeing had the kids had been on set they guessed it was her pregnant wife.

But as much as she was hurting she was determined to get her wife back. She couldn't last another night not being able to touch her or be with her. She needed Santana like she needed air and it was time she started acting like it. So while her wife was out she had talked Quinn and Rachel in letting their kids stay over their place and knowing the problems the two were facing they were more than happy to do so.

She wanted her wife back even if it meant getting up at three o'clock in the morning to go across town for her favorite organic strawberry ice cream. Or dealing with the constant mood swings that had her hiding out for hours before talking the Latina into forgiving her with her favorite candies. Or getting up at four in the morning to cook her wife a steak and baked potato because the babies were hungry. Tonight was about getting the Pierce-Lopez back to its regularly happy and somewhat dysfunctional self.

So she spent all day cleaning the house up from top to bottom as workers set up a small candle light dinner in their backyard with food from their favorite French restaurant, and now she sat in their living room in her best suit nervously playing with her hands as she waited for her wife.

She quickly stood up hearing Santana's car pull up in the drive way and rushed to meet her outside with a bouquet of her favorite flowers. She softly smiled as the Latina looked at her from the car in surprise.

Santana didn't know what to think in this moment. For the past month they had been doing nothing but fighting and arguing, and if it wasn't for that they barely spoke a word to each other. They were like two strangers these past couple of months and as much as she cried and wished it to change she didn't know what to do She loved her wife and they fought plenty of times before but never like this.

"Hey" she said slowly climbing out the car. Thanks to their triplets she was as big as she was when the twins were about to be due and she still had four months left to go.

"Hey" the blonde replied rushing to help her wife. A small smile crossed her face seeing her large belly and knowing that their love was a result of that.

"What's going on?" Santana questioned letting her wife slowly guide her in the house. "Why are you all dressed up and where are the kids?" she asked looking around the home. She had fourteen kids there was no way the house should be this clean and quiet.

"With their cousins for the night" Brittany informed.

"Why?" the Latina questioned turning to face her wife.

"I just thought it would be good to spend some time alone you know just you and me" the blonde replied. "I bought you these" she added handing over the bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you" Santana softly smiled. "But what's going on Britt?"

The blonde exhaled running a hand through her hair "I miss you San" she started. "We've been at each other's throats for the past two months, and I'm so sick of it baby. I miss holding my wife, kissing you, and being there for you. I miss you babe and tonight I just thought we could just spend some alone time together" she explained her heart thundering out of her chest as she was met with silence.

Santana took the chance to look at her wife and was almost brought to tears with the pain she saw in her eyes. They've been through a lot growing up and shared a lot of heartbreak with each other, but they always had each other to lean on. They always could count on each other to have their back and now that their relationships was on the rocks it was clear it was taking its toll on both of them.

"Okay" San nodded. "Thank you for the flowers babe" she added leaning to kiss her wife on the cheek which was by a lot considering the large stomach that stood in her way.

"Come with me" Brittany grinned softly taking her wife's and hand and leading her through the kitchen and to their backyard.

"Oh my god baby" Santana gasped looking at the extravagant setup. The trees were all covered in fairy lights. There was a large black carpet covered in white rose petals leading from their patio door to a small table with what she guessed to be plates of food underneath the silver tray. "When you do all this?"

"I got off work early" the blonde shrugged. "Come on before the food gets cold" she added helping her wife onto the deck, down the steps and towards the dinner table.

"Really?" Santana laughed seeing the small inflatable cushion on what she guessed was her chair.

"I know how much your back hurts thanks to the triplets" the blonde shrugged off helping her wife sit down and pushing her into the table. She shyly took her seat as the waiters she hired for the day showed up uncovering their plates and filling their glasses; white wine for Brittany and ginger ale for her wife.

"Wow Britt this is all amazing" Santana smiled before thanking the waitress as he uncovered her plate revealing her favorite meal of duck confit while her wife had the steak au poivre. It was from their favorite little French spot La Pierre that they would visit anytime they had the chance. Hell with the money they spent there they were probably keeping them in business open by themselves.

"It's nothing" the blonde shyly shrugged. "I just wanted to do something special for you" she added.

"And I appreciate it" Santana assured taking the time to look at her wife to show that she meant it. They two sat there for a couple of moments quietly looking in each other's eyes showing the pain and sorrow they had been feeling for the past couple of weeks, and they would have stayed like that if it wasn't from the loud rumblings of Santana stomach interrupting their trance.

"Looks like our babies are hungry" Brittany laughed.

"Just like their momma" the Latina winked. As much as their kids often took after her with their attitude there was one thing they got from Brittany that was all her and it was their appetite. The grocery bill in this house was enough to pay for a small mortgage. Her kids loved to eat and she was betting that the three on their way would too.

"Well we better feed them before they get grumpy like their momma" the blonde grinned setting the two off to devouring their meal both of them moaning out the decadent taste of La Pierre's filled their mouths, and for a moment it was like nothing changed. They made idle chit chat sharing about their day and about who did what, and which one of the kids did this today.

They didn't realize how much they missed just talking to each other until they were at the table laughing and joking like the past month didn't happen. They had made their way through the dinner and desert and now were just sipping on their drinks.

"God this night has been great" Santana happily sighed wiping at her tears due to laughing so hard as Brittany told her about one of the guest that came on her show who was obsessed with cats.

"I missed this" the blonde said reaching across the table to grab her wife's hand. "I miss you San"

"I know baby" the Latina nodded. "I missed you too"

"Then tell me what's going on?" Brittany begged her emotions finally get the best of her as tears began to fall from her eyes. "Why have we been fighting so much? What's going on with us that can't be fixed?" she questioned.

"Baby" Santana softly sighed her heart breaking at the sight of her wife crying. She was wracked with so much hurt and guilt because she knew that she was the primary reason for their problems. She would snap at Brittany anytime she tried to help, or ignore the blonde whenever she tried to find out what was wrong with her. It was all so childish but in the moment she couldn't stop herself.

"Please baby I'm so tired of the fighting and arguing" the blonde pleaded. "Tell what I can do to fix it. I want my wife back. I need you baby and this past month I feel like my heart is on fire" she sobbed the weight of it all finally coming down on her. She tried to be strong. Tried to take her wife's attacks hoping that it was just her hormones, but she couldn't do it anymore. She was tired of falling asleep without her wife in her arms. She missed waking her up with a soft kiss or cuddling after all the kids were put to bad. Santana wasn't just her wife she was also her best friend and this month felt like she had lost her right arm.

"Baby please stop crying" Santana pleaded as her own tears pooled down her cheeks. "Help me up" she ordered bracing herself on the table Brittany quickly ignored her tears and rushing over to help her pregnant wife. "Take me to our room" she ordered.

"Baby?" the blonde sighed not able to hide her frustration anymore. She wanted to finally talk and end this.

"Britt I'm five months pregnant with twins and it's starting to get cold and as much as I want to finally tell you everything my feet hurt and my back is killing me. So you're going to take your wife up to our room, run us a bath and were finally going to talk, but I'm going to need to be comfortable to do so" and as always Brittany did exactly what her wife wanted.

They made their way through the house carefully heading up the stairs and to their large bedroom. She helped her wife on the bed before making her way to their master bath and setting up the large Jacuzzi size tub. She reached for her wife's favorite rose scented bubble bath pouring a generous amount as the faucet ran filling the tub up with luxurious bubbles. She ran around the bathroom grabbing towels and sponges the thought of them finally talking spurring her own.

Once it was filled she checked the temperature making sure it wasn't too hot before walking out the room her mouthwatering at the sight of her now naked wife. Even pregnant with triplets she managed to look amazing. Her body had filled out once again to accommodate for their new children enlarging her already c-cup breast. Don't get her wrong she loved her wife however she looked, but she had a thing for her when she had a little extra meat on her bones.

"You're so beautiful" she said in awe slowly walking up to her wife falling down on her knees. "I love you guys so much" she mumbled hands wrapping around her waist.

"I know baby" Santana nodded her hands running through the blondes hair feeling her fresh tears hit on her stomach.

"I need you San" Brittany sobbed. "I can't do this without you. I can't breathe without you" she cried.

"I know baby, I know"

"Please don't leave me" her wife cried out. She hadn't been this close to her wife in weeks and after seeing her like this it was like she couldn't help herself. She was so afraid of Santana leaving her or not wanting her anymore. She wouldn't know what to do if that happened. Santana and her kids were her life and she was nothing without them.

"I'm not going to leave you" Santana promised through her own tears holding her wife's so she could look at her and see the truth in her eyes. "Come on baby before the water gets cold" she added.

"Okay" the blonde whispered getting up. She grasped her wife's hand leading her to the bathroom, and carefully helping her into the warm water quickly shedding her clothes to join her as the Latina got comfortable

"Come here baby" Santana said holding her arms open and seconds later her wife was buried in her embrace head softly kissing her neck as her strong arms wrapped around her. "I know baby" she cooed as the blondes body was wracked with sobs. She couldn't help but feel guilty seeing the blonde like this. It was clear something had to give and it was time for them to finally kiss and make up.

"I love you. I love you. I love you" the blonde repeatedly chanted in her wife's neck. Everything felt so raw and she couldn't hold it anymore. Everything she did was for her wife and kids. She couldn't lose them. She just couldn't.

"I love you too baby" the Latina assured her voice chocked full of emotion

"Why?" Brittany sobbed. "Why?" she begged. She needed to know what was going on. She needed to know why this was happening or what she did so she can make sure she didn't do it again.

"It's just…everything…everything feels so different now" Santana finally admitted. "I'm pregnant with triplets and some days I don't know what to feel, and I'm afraid that you might leave me the crazier I get so I pushed you away and by the time I realized what happened it felt like we were miles apart"

"I'll never leave you San" the blonde sniffed. "You're the love of my life. I have soon to be seventeen beautiful kids with you. You're my world baby and I can't breathe without you. I can't think without you. This whole time I've been afraid of you leaving me. All I want is you and I know being pregnant with triplets is hard, but I'm here for you. I'll be there for you for as long as you need it. I just need you with me San. Nothing in the world is more important than you and the kids" she declared pulling away from her wife's neck her eyes swollen red from all the crying.

"I'm so sorry Brittany" Santana whispered wiping her wife's rosy cheeks. "I love you and I promise the next time I'm feeling that way I'll talk to you instead of trying to push you away. You're my world" she added before crashing her lips against the blondes in a long awaited passionate kiss. It's been months since they shared this kind of intimacy. Sure they loved to have sex, but it was moments like these that they cherished more.

"I love you to the moon and back S" Brittany said against the Latinas lips.

"I love you to the moon and back too B" Santana replied their tongues languidly gliding against each other, and although they both knew they still had a lot of things to talk about this was a start. They were Brittany and Santana and they could get through anything as long as they had each other.

Brittany loved her wife even if she had to get up at four o'clock in the morning to go across town for a small pint of ice cream, and Santana loved her wife for doing so. And once the triplets were born she promised to spend a whole week showing exactly how much she loved and appreciated her for everything that she did.

* * *

 **AN:** Let me know what you think!

Please send me some prompts for this story I'm starting to run out of ideas and its a great way to cure my writers block!


	8. The Birds and the Bees

**Fetish: Birds and the Bees**

* * *

The kids were getting older.

Sugar was now sixteen and in her third year of high school. Their twins Aiden and Avery were sophomores, and Sophia a freshman. Henry, Gabriel, and their second set of twins Kayla and Kaden were either just in middle school or about to be joining their siblings in high school. Olivia, Levi, and Wesley were in middle school. While Cara and DJ were in elementary school, and their set of triplets Giselle, Gia, and Oliver were just hitting elementary school.

They were all getting older and with Santana giving birth to their last set of twins Noah and Nayeli seven months ago Brittany knew it was time to have the talk.

She tried her best to try to avoid this conversation for the longest. Purposely ignoring the children or distracting them whenever they asked about sex or where babies came from (Although she was sure they just did it to watch her sweat). Of course Sugar, Aiden, and Avery probably had an idea especially since Aiden was girl crazy at the moment she still had to have the talk with them.

Or at least that's what Santana said.

Apparently since Brittany was the one with the ability to get her pregnant than she was the one that had to do it. Santana handled girl problems like their daughters first period and when they were heartbroken over some boy or girl that they were dating or had a crush on. While Brittany handled the boys issues like masturbating, or threatening to shoot said boy and or girl with a shotgun if they got to close to her children.

"Why can't I just put on an HBO show and let them figure it out themselves" Brittany whined following her wife throughout the house. They had been arguing about this back and forth since this morning and Santana still wouldn't budge.

"No Britt" Santana sighed making her way to the living room. "We had a deal and its time" she added.

"That's not fair San" Brittany whined. "You were totally taking advantage of me when we made that deal!" she exclaimed only to be met with her wife's smirk. Yeah, did she mention that Santana happened to be naked and had ridden the blonde to three orgasms before they agreed on who would do what.

"Doesn't matter" the Latina shrugged. "Now I'm going to take Diego and Cara to their practices, Gia, Giselle, and Oliver to their soccer match, and Noah and Nayeli have been feed, burped and put down for their nap and when I get back I expect the rest of my kids to know where babies come from" she smirked grabbing her purse.

"But baby I don't wanna" the blonde cried trailing after her wife.

"I don't care Britt" Santana said with a roll of her eyes. "Do it or you'll be practicing where babies come from by yourself until it's done" she added.

"Fine" the blonde sighed holding the door open for her wife.

"Good" the Latina smiled kissing her wife. "I love you"

"Yeah, yeah I love you too " she replied before watching her wife walk to the car.

"Bye Mommy!" the kids yelled from the window.

"Bye sweeties!" Brittany smiled. "Be good for your momma and go kick some ass!" she yelled earning a quick glare from her wife. She watched them go before heading back into the house.

"SPAWNS!" the blonde yelled making her way through the hallway and to their living room.

"Why are you yelling?" Sugar questioned from the coach watching TV.

"Where are your brothers and sisters?" Brittany questioned turning the TV off ignoring the glare she received in return.

"I don't know they're your children" the teenager replied.

"Go get them" the blonde ordered. "And cut the attitude while you're at it little girl" her voice taking on a tougher tone. "You're not too old for a whopping just yet"

"Fine" Sugar huffed getting off the couch and heading off to find her brothers and sisters. After some wrangling and a couple of threats herself the remaining Lopez-Pierce family made their way to the living room.

"What's going on Ma?" Aiden questioned covered in sweat seeing as he just came in from playing basketball.

"Are you and mommy getting a divorce?" Gabriel asked taking a seat on the floor.

"No Gabriel me and your mommy are not getting a divorce" the blonde sighed with a confused look on her face. For some reason whenever they talked to the kids they always thought they were getting a divorce. You would think given the amount of siblings they had they would realize that them breaking up was impossible.

"Why not?" Sophia questioned plopping down on the couch.

"Because I love your mother" Brittany easily stated. "Now will y'all all shut up so I can talk to you about something important" she sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose. She loved her kids when they were small, young, and still sweet, but now they were smart mouth sarcastic teenagers who knew way too much for their own good.

"Wait, are you dying?" Levi asked a panicked look on his face. Out of all their children he was the most sensitive one and a huge momma's boy.

"Cool!" Kaden yelled once again causing Brittany to sigh in frustration.

"If they die we have to move in with Aunt Rachel and Aunt Quinn dumbass" Sophia scoffed hitting her brother upside the head. The long haired honey-blonde was Santana all the way. Her and her wife shared the same attitude, dark sense of humor, and apparently the same kind of mouth to Sans annoyance.

"Don't call your brother a dumbass" Brittany sighed rubbing at her temples. "Look me and your mom aren't dying, and were not getting a divorce. In fact me and your mom plan to outlive you all now will you shut up so I can say what I have to say?" the blonde growled taking a seat in front of her children.

"Sorry momma" Kayla shyly murmured causing the blonde mother to smile a little bit. Brittany wouldn't admit it but out of all her children Kayla was her favorite. Don't get her wrong she loved all her children equally and would do anything for them, but Kayla was special. Out of her nineteen kids she was the only one that had the same 'birth defect' she was born with so their bond was closer in a lot of ways.

She wanted to do everything she could to make sure her little girl was raised with the same kind of love and acceptance she got from her parents growing up even if some people out there considered her a freak. In the blondes eyes she was her miracle baby and though she never told Santana she always hoped that they would have a daughter that was just like her.

And when Kayla came out five minutes after her brother Kaden did Brittany just knew she just knew that there was more to what the doctors thought was a little boy at the time. And when the test came out showing that she was in fact a girl Brittany promised to do everything she could to protect and love her.

"It's okay baby" the blonde smiled.

"Moms not dying KK" Sugar smiled rubbing her sisters back. She like all the family had a soft spot for the shy brunette, and as the oldest she made sure to look out for her siblings and it helped that out of all of them Kayla was the least annoying.

"You're stuck with me KK" Brittany smiled winking at the girl.

"Then what is it that you wanted I was in the middle of a game" Wesley the resident geek of the family whined.

"Well even though I don't want too and your mom is forcing me too there is something we have to talk about" the blonde sighed getting comfortable.

"Momma's not pregnant again is she?" Sugar question her face scrunched up in disgust. "Because seriously mom were running out of space and its gross" she added. Don't get her wrong she loved all her siblings, but it was hard to explain to people that you had eighteen brothers and sisters and weren't part of a cult.

"No" Brittany laughed. Trust her after Noah and Nayeli her and San quickly came to an agreement that they were done having kids. For one they were both getting older and they didn't want to risk their children having any kind of birth defects. For two, Sugar was right they were running out of space. Sure they had plenty of money to last them a couple of lifetime but there weren't too many homes in LA that could fit the two of them and their nineteen kids. Hell they spent twenty million alone trying to build the one they lived in now to fit all of them. For three, though they had a fetish for getting pregnant they also wanted to be able to walk around the house naked and act like teenagers again and they couldn't do that until all of the kids were out of the house.

So three months after the twins were born Brittany went and got a vasectomy because there was no way she was going to let her wife go through the pain of getting her tubes tied nor was she going back to condoms after decades of not using them.

"Will you guys stop interrupting" the blonde said waiting until she was sure to she had all her kids attention to speak. "I called you down because we need to talk about sex" she added the kids immediately groaning in response.

"Mom please don't" Kaden begged.

"Yeah we're good" Sophia nodded agreeing with her little brother for once in her life.

"I agree" Aiden and Avery co-signed.

"Mom I'm almost sixteen years old I think you're a little late for this" Sugar smirked.

"Yeah mom we already know about all of this" Levi assured.

"Exactly we all had to take sex-ed" Wesley shrugged.

"Look I don't want to have this talk as much as you do, but I promised your mom" he blonde admitted. "And you know how she is" she added and immediately all the children grew uncomfortable.

In their household Brittany was the more relaxed parent. She allowed them to curse, was lenient when it came to punishing them as long as they didn't do anything too crazy. She was the one they came too with whenever they wanted to get away with something not realizing that the blonde was whipped as hell so she would always tell her wife.

Santana on the other hand was the more strict one. Sure she loved to have her fun, but unlike the blonde she didn't allow them to get away with cursing or doing whatever they wanted. Everyone in the house was slightly afraid of her including her wife and that's exactly how she liked it.

"Fine, but we don't like it" Sophia protested.

"And if you start talking about what you and momma do we hold the right to leave" Kayla smirked.

"Yeah!" her siblings agreed.

"Whatever" Brittany shrugged. "Now let's talk about where spawns like you come from" she started ignoring the loud groans coming from her kids. So for the next hour Brittany went over everything she could think about when it came to sex of course omitting any explicit information. She talked about sex, STDs, condoms, birth control, and even had to answer quite a few questions from the bunch.

"Okay, but how are we supposed to know when a girl likes us?" Kayla questioned her voice quiet and unsteady shocking everyone in the room.

"KK are you…?" Sophia questioned her usual judgement eyes filled with concern.

"I…I mean I guess" Kayla shrugged not looking at anyone in the rom. "It's just…when I think…think about girls I get…you know"

"But not with guys?" Sugar prodded.

"Yeah" the girl nodded eyes down on the couch as she nervously played with her hands.

"It's cool KK" Aiden smiled. "I can totally teach you all about the ladies" he joked.

"Seriously KK its fine if you like boys or girls me and your momma will love you anyway" Brittany promised her heart aching for the girl because she knew exactly how it felt. Sure anatomically it would make sense that she liked girls but it still didn't change the fact that the outside world saw her as a girl so her nervousness and apprehension was understandable.

"Us too KK!" Levi yelled.

"Besides Mom and momma are totally gay for each other and we don't care" Avery smirked.

"Shut up Av" Brittany laughed rolling her eyes at her son.

"You're still my twin" Kaden smiled at his sister. They were inseparable all of their lives and he kind of figured it out a while ago.

"Yeah half of this family is gay KK" Gabriel said and he had a point. Not only was his moms gay, but so was his aunts, his Uncle Kurt, and some of his cousins.

"Excuse me I'm bi" Sophia interrupted. She had happily come out as bi two years ago at thanksgiving.

"And I haven't decided yet" Henry included.

"So don't worry KK your still our loveable annoying sister" Sugar smirked.

"And my beautiful somewhat menacing daughter" Brittany joked.

"Besides we're Pierce's and we're hot" Sophia smiled her older brother Aiden happily agreeing with them.

"But how do I know if a girl likes me?" Kayla questioned looking around the room.

"I told you KK were Pierces and hot" Sophia answered. "Every girl wants some of this" she added gesturing to herself.

"Don't listen to you sister K" Brittany smirked although they all knew where she got it from. "The truth is that you never really know if a girl likes you or not. Some girls flirt and some girls don't. The best way to find out is to just ask" she explained.

"Like you did with momma?"

"No" Brittany laughed. "I begged your mom to go out with me for ten years until she finally said yes, but I knew since the first day I saw her she was the love of my life" she sighed a faraway look in her eye as she reminisce. "But before that me and your mom were friends and I made sure to learn everything about her and spend time with her and that's the only way you'll be able to tell if a girl likes you. Just spend time with her and then when you guys get closer ask her" she advised.

"Okay" KK nodded after taking a moment to digest the information.

"And when moms way fails come to me and I'll teach you how to be a playa" Aiden smirked popping his collar for show.

"Please" Avery scoffed. "You've had one girlfriend and she dumped you to date the male cheerleader" he added to his brother's embarrassment as the rest of the family laughed.

"Shut up dude" Aiden hissed punching his twin in the shoulder, and before you know it the two were wrestling each other on the ground.

"Anyway KK" the blonde mother sighed ignoring her sons. "Just be yourself and I'm sure any girl would like you" she added.

"Thanks mom" Kayla replied a slight blush to her face.

"Alright kids" Brittany smiled getting up with a clap of her hands. "You know all there is to know about sex which should make your mom happy so your dismissed" she smirked.

"So I'm guessing you're no longer in the dog house" Sophia quipped a smirk on her face that perfectly resembled Santana.

"Please your momma can never stay mad at me" the blonde confidently replied.

"What about the time you forgot your anniversary?" Gabriel asked.

"That was once and she was giving birth to Cara" Brittany defended. Of course she forgot their anniversary she was too busy trying to get her wife to the nearest hospital and keep Santana from breaking her hand.

"And the time you and Aunt Rachel went to the strip club" KK added.

"We were researching for her role"

"And the time you left me at Disney World" Olivia grinned.

"I came back for you didn't I?" the blonde shrugged.

"And the time you accidently broke my nose" Avery listed.

"I told you to catch"

"And the time you and Aunt Rachel watched us and the house caught on fire" Sugar smirked.

"That was you and your cousins fault" Brittany reminded wincing when she remembered how pissed her wife was when she came back home. She never been so scared of her wife and spent a week on the couch and weeks after trying to make it up to her.

"And that time that model kissed you live on your show" Henry said causing all of them to wince a little.

Yeah Santana was pissed about that especially when she found out that before that the same model had been hitting on her for weeks and she never said anything. But in her defense she's so in love with her wife that she never even picked up on it she just thought she was friendly. But let's just say that when she came home that night she was lucky to still have her dick and the model was lucky to still make a living because Santana pretty much used all her contacts to black list her.

"Let's not talk about that" Avery replied a grim look on his face matching all his siblings. For a week he watched his parents argue non-stop and although they joked about divorce it was the one time he thought it would actually happen.

"Sorry ma" Aiden sighed his eyes filled with sadness. He like his twin and all his siblings were afraid his parents were going to get a divorce when that happen due to the yelling, fighting, and non-stop crying. After that he began to cherish his parents a little bit more given that most of his friend's parents were divorce.

"It's alright Aid" Brittany said shooting him a relieved smile. Yeah for a couple of weeks her usual unbreakable marriage was in trouble. But if she was honest with herself it was beginning to crack due to the long hours she was spending at work, Santana official retirement, the stress of raising their kids, and that kiss was just the straw that broke the camel's back. But she loved her wife and after an intense night of fighting that had woken the kids up she did everything she could to fix her marriage.

She cut back hours from work and limit the amount of projects she took on every year. They had also begun to see a marriage counselor every week for a couple of months. They also renewed their vows and went on a vacation with just them were they spent two weeks alone in Aruba recommitting themselves to each other and as a result nine months later Noah and Nayeli were born.

It was tough time, but now the two were stronger than ever. No marriage was perfect and they had been together since high school so of course they were going to have their problems, but they loved each other and worked through it. She just wished that the kids hadn't seen them fight.

"Well I'm bored" Sophia said breaking up the tense moment. "I'm going to go call Steph" she got said getting up off the couch.

"Who is Steph?" Brittany asked.

"Her new girlfriend" Henry teased.

"I thought you were dating that Owen boy" KK said.

"I am" Sophia shrugged.

"So you're dating Steph and Owen at the same time?" Brittany questioned.

"Yep" Sophia grinned. "What can I saw I like a little variety besides Steph is beyond gorgeous and Own is sweet" she explained.

"Do they know?" Sugar questioned her little sister. Honestly she wasn't surprised given the fact that she and her sister ran in the same circles at school. She had met both of them, but never knew they were dating.

"Of course they do" Sophia smiled. "Now if you excuse me I promised Steph I'll call her" she smirked and with that she turned and strutted to her bedroom.

"Damn my daughter is a pimp" Brittany grinned, a proud look on her face.

"Or a hoe" Henry shrugged heading back to his room.

"Don't call your sister a hoe!" the blonde yelled after him.

"Mom what's for dinner?" Aiden asked and just like that everything went back to how it usually is in the Pierce-Lopez household.

* * *

HOURS LATER:

"Fuck baby" blonde moaned as Santana rode her to her fifth orgasm.

"God I love you" the Latina groaned as she built herself up again. Sweat glisten off their body evidence of the night long events that were going on behind closed doors. It still amazed her that after years every time with the blonde felt new and now that she now longer had to worry about getting pregnant she was enjoying being able to take the blondes load any and everywhere although that aspect of their relationship never really changed.

"I love you" Brittany whimpered leaning up to capture her wife's milky tits in her mouth her balls filling as she lapped her up. Though they had to put up one fetish in their relationship there was still many others they could keep.

"Fuck baby" Santana cried her arm wrapping around the blonde as she came for the fifth time that night her center gushing around the blonde's dick.

"Yes baby" Brittany mumbled around a mouth full of tit thrusting a couple of times before she began to match her wife's own release with a burst of her seed. The two rode out their orgasms chest heaving against each other as the exhaustion began to take place.

"I love the sight of that" Brittany smirked watching as her wife's leaking center climbed off her softening pole as her tits leaked milk.

"That's because you're a horn dog" Santana laughed rolling on her back.

"I can't help it" the blonde shrugged falling on her back and wrapping her wife in her arms. "It's your fault for being so beautiful"

"You're also a kiss ass baby" the Latina grinned wrapping around the middle of her wife's stomach and cuddling into her.

"Guess what happened today" the blonde said her hands softly running along the Latinas back.

"Did you set my house on with a roll of her eye. "No your house is perfectly fine, but KK came out to me today" she added.

"For real?" Santana gasped sitting up. They had been preparing for this moment since finding out about her condition so it was no surprised, but just like Brittany had a soft spot for the girl so did Santana. They both knew how sensitive and shy she was at times even if she had the same kind of devious mind Santana, Sugar, and Sophia had she had the soft heart of the blonde. "Why did she tell you?" Santana cried hitting her wife a sense of jealousy in her voice.

"Well she came out while I was having the sex talk you wanted me to have with them" Brittany defended rubbing the spot her wife just whacked.

"Still" Santana pouted. "I wanted to be there" she whined.

"Its fine babe" Brittany smiled soothing her wife. "She just had some questions about girls"

"And she came to you" Santana laughed.

"Please" Brittany scoffed. "I'm a chick magnet. Hell I got you" she defended.

"Please babe" the Latina cracked up. "You chased me around since I was six until I was sixteen when I finally through you a bone and let you take me out" she added.

"And two months later you were sucking on my bone" Brittany cockily replied.

"I hate you" the Latina growled glaring at her wife.

"You weren't saying that five minutes ago" the blonde replied.

"Keep it up Brit and you'll be doing what we did five minutes ago by yourself" Santana threaten climbing out of the bed.

"Fine" the blonde sighed.

"Mmhmm" Santana smirked heading to the bathroom.

"Babe I'm sorry!" the blonde yelled through the room.

"Shut up and come join me" the Latina yelled out and moments later her wife came crashing through the bathroom. "And tomorrow I'm having a talk with KK" she added before meeting her wife in a passionate kiss.

"Yeah, yeah" the blonde shrugged off. "Can you suck my bone now?" she added with a cheeky grin.

"Your luck I love you" Santana shook her head before falling to her knees.

Yeah the kids were getting older. They were starting to date and branch out and in a couple of years would be off to college and creating their own families. But the love and lust the two heads of Pierce-Lopez house had for each other would never change.

* * *

 **AN: I hoped you guys enjoy and remember to send me prompts for this if their is something you want to see.**

 **Also I want to give a shout-out to all the people outside America that read my fics. I love knowing that my stories reach so many people in various countries. So s/o to you guys and I'll probably be updating some more fics after New Years (I have to get my party on)**

 **Happy New Year guys!**


End file.
